The Duty Of Blood
by Caliko
Summary: R only for language and slightly lime content. Yasha-chan dies, leaving his family in Fluffy's care. Enter a pain in the butt dad on the otherside, and plans for resurection, then add a bit of Naraku coming back to get them, and you have REAL trouble!
1. Prolouge

**_The Duty Of Blood_**  
- By Caliko 

Prologue

Sessoumaru paused at the edge of the forest, once again cursing the bastard hanyou. If it hadn't been for that damn promise, he wouldn't be here now. One moment of weakness as he watched his younger brother prepare to die caused him to find himself here, at this moment, in this place. One moment of loyalty that reminded him that, Inu Yasha was his younger brother, and his father's youkai son despite the human blood that ran through his veins. One moment of grief that his little brother was more than willing to die himself in order to seal the spell that would destroy Naruku. 

:::Damn him!::: He grimaced. :::The whelp had no business leaving his mate and child unprotected!::: Sessoumaru took a deep breath, then continued his trek in silence as he neared her house. :::But… he didn't leave her unprotected, did he?::: Yet one more reason to curse his brother - he dared to leave the Miko in his tender care. Honor demanded that he hold to his promise. After all, his brother killed Naruke to avenge Rin's death, as well. 

Kagome went still as she sensed him hesitating outside. Extending her power, she combed the area for a hint of Inu Yasha's presence, biting her lip when she couldn't find him. Whether due to luck or Inu Yasha's nose, she hadn't seen her brother in law since she became pregnant with the twins. She really didn't want to renew his acquaintance without her mate by her side. 

:::Looks like I don't have a choice.::: She thought, swallowing as she moved to the door. 

"Mama?" Tai looked up, sensing the strange presence outside. She was the strong one, the twin who inherited her father's spit-on-the-devil nerve. Thanks to Kagome carrying the Shikon while pregnant, she was also more youkai then Inu Yasha. 

"Stay here and look after your Aika. I need to speak to your Uncle." 

Tai went still, remembering overheard stories of battles between the two brothers. Then she glanced over at her napping sister and nodded. "Yes, Mama." For once, she didn't argue. 

"Sessoumaru." She said, closing the door behind her. "Inu Yasha isn't here." 

He was standing under the wisteria tree in the front yard, framed by the silvery purple blossoms as they fell near to the ground. His normally immaculate kimono was smudged, gray and even black in some places. Slowly, he lifted his eyes, shocking Kagome by letting her see the grief that shown from his golden eyes. "I know." Despite his pain-filled gaze, his voice was expressionless. 

Kagome froze as she realized that the taitayoukai knew something that she didn't. This visit was not meant to terrorize or torture his brother. "Then why are you here?" 

Sessoumaru took a shallow breath and gently closed his eyes. When he opened them, the pain was masked - still present, but hidden as befitting the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Almost carelessly he moved out of the shadows of the wisteria tree and into the moonlight. "Duty. Only duty." 

TBC 

Sorry for the OOC. There's a part of me that believes that Fluffy never did hate his brother - or maybe that it's not ALL hate. It seems to me that whenever Yasha-chan REALLY needs him, his older bro shows up out of the blue. This happened when he lost control of his demon blood, when the Inu-gumi where attacked by Naruku's lovely little walking zombies, when Inu Yasha and Shippou thought that the group was dead (tho he didn't HELP out.. He managed to give Yasha someone to take out his frustrations out on.. If only verbally). And, for all those that are keeping current due to that AWSOME PROGGIE CALLED bit torrent - hehehehehe - you KNOW he's gonna show up again to help the bastard hanyou out! (tho he say's it's because Naruku tried to kill Rin) I think that Fluffy is plagued by a serious case of duty 


	2. Chapter 1

I do NOT OWN INU YASHA! I'm only borrowing him for a bit. Oh yeah.. Since this is my first Inu fic, I felt that I should warn you lovely readers.. Lol.. I can't keep angst up for longer than 6 paragraphs. Be prepared for major mood swings, falling OOC, and some very strange humor…. Oh yeah.. And I apologies ahead of time for my horrible spelling. What ever my spell check didn't recognize (if I didn't know how to spell it) I ignored. If you notice any miss spells, let me know and I'll try not to repeat it. 

**_The Duty Of Blood_**  
- By Caliko 

Chapter One 

Sesshoumaru took a shallow breath and gently closed his eyes. When he opened them, the pain was masked - still present, but hidden as befitting the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Almost carelessly he moved out of the shadows of the wisteria tree and into the moonlight. "Duty. Only duty." 

Kagome felt fear, but not because the taiyoukai was there. For the first time since she had met him, she wasn't afraid of what he could do to her. He was acting stranger than normal, but she could feel no malice coming from him. Silently, she waited for her brother in law to say what needed to be said. 

"We met on the border of my lands. I have been doing nothing but patrol them since Naruke attacked my stronghold when I was away." His eyes grew dark, his tone brittle. "If I had been more diligent, Rin and Jaken would still be with me." Then, aware that he had once again allowed his emotions through, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. After a moment, he met her startled gaze, once again in control. "Inu Yasha hadn't been aware of it, either. Naruke murdered them three weeks ago when he attempted to take over my territory." 

"I'm.. I'm sorry…" It didn't seem like enough, those two small words. Sesshoumaru was not one to come in search of comfort, but still, he was in obvious pain. 

He nodded, then went on. "I have not been myself." He smirked derisively. "Foolishly, I allowed my brother to prick my anger with his loose tongue, and I attacked him. I should have known better. Naruke hadn't been totally beaten back, just weakened. I knew that he would still be in the area, waiting for his chance to finish his attack. But I was not concentrating on that - I was too busy trying to make Inu Yasha eat my claws." 

"What happened, Sesshoumaru? And where's Inu Yasha?" 

Instead of answering her, he took something out of his belt. Then, dropping it at her feet, he turned his head away from her face. "He's dead." 

She shook her head in denial, refusing to believe him. "No, he's not! I would have felt him die!" She insisted, grabbing his sleeve. "Damn you! Look me in the eyes and tell me that Naruke killed him!" 

"Stupid Woman. If Naruke managed to kill him, I wouldn't have bothered to come her! Inu Yasha proved himself to me today! He…he _sacrificed_ himself to make sure that Naruke stayed dead!" He shook off her grasp then paced in front of her. "I can't even tell you what he did! Do you know how annoying it is, to not KNOW how my brother did what he did? I can tell you the physical movements… he cut his hand and rubbed the blood down the blade. Then, he raised it in the air, as if he were going to use Bakryuha… only.. It wasn't. I have no idea what he did, psychically, to change the attack. Only.. When it went through, neither Naruke nor Inu Yasha lay on the ground. They were.. Gone." 

"Gone? Then he might still be alive!" She looked up, hope returning to her eyes. 

"No…I don't think so. Nothing, not even a full-blooded demon could have survived that. If Inu-Yasha had, he would have made sure that I knew it." 

"But… you haven't seen his body…" 

"Sister…" The word felt like grit in his mouth. He hated calling this human that! "He's gone. Gather yourself together, if only for your children's sake!" He snorted, then shook his head. "I will await you inside." 

Meanwhile…. 

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Inu Yasha cursed, straining his eyes to see past the white haze. He brought his hand up and pushed his hair back, as if that would help, only to freeze when he caught sight of his wrist. "Son of a bitch!" He blinked, then gazed at his arm in confusion. Slowly, convinced that he was imagining things, he touched the purple stripes that ran over his skin. "What's going on?" 

He brought the clawed hand up to his head, feeling the difference in his ears. Touching his face, he could feel how the skin was raised slightly over his cheeks, and he knew that stripes had appeared there, as well. "I look like Sesshoumaru…" He wasn't sure if the thought made him happy or scared the shit out of him. His brother was a bit.. Pretty for his taste. 

"Inu Yasha!" The voice called from the haze, sounding almost familiar. "Where are you, Boy?" 

He stayed silent, unsure if he should answer. He didn't recognize where he was, who that voice belonged to, or any distinguishing landmarks except for that damn fog. More to the point, where did his Brother and Naruke go? He thought that he killed the evil Hanyou, but this entire scene could be another one of his tricks. 

A form came out of the fog, a light gray man-shape that became darker and more distinct as it came closer. Suddenly, it stopped, looking directly at the lost hanyou. "There you are, Boy!" The form said, walking faster. "Why didn't you answer me?" 

Inu Yasha gaped as the fog seemed to roll away a bit. The man was an Inu Youkai, about the height and build of Sesshoumaru, but older. Instead of his brothers youthful face, this man looked as if he were middle aged. He had gleaming silver hair and magenta stripes almost exactly like the taiyoukai, but favored black instead of pristine white. 

"Who are you?" 

"Who do you think I am, stupid?" The old man growled as he pulled himself up to his full height to glare down on 'the boy'. "Can't you remember what your own father looks like?" 

Once again, the Hanyou blinked. "My father's been dead since I was a brat." His voice was slow, unsure. 

"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha.. You are old enough to know that dead doesn't mean much to a Youkai." 

"I get it now." The Hanyou mumbled, ignoring his 'Dad'. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "This is just another one of Naruke's tricks. Well, You can shove it up your ass, Naruke! I already killed you!" 

Inu Yasha began to walk away, leaving a very pissed off Youkai behind. Quicker than he could hear, the taiyoukai blinked out only to appear in his son's path. Without hesitating, he reached out, boxing his ears. "Don't you DARE walk away from me, Boy! Do you know how many time's I've saved your ass these last seven years? Do you know how hard it was to put that girl in your path, so that you can finally get the balls up and tell her you loved her? Do you know just how difficult you've made my life..er.. Death? No. Of course you don't. After all, the only thing you've been able to understand is fighting, fucking, and eating!" He punctuated each word with a poke on the hanyou's red haori. "Well, I'm going to fix that. You want out of this prison? Well, I won't tell you how until you earn it!" 

Nodding, he pasted an evil grin on his mouth and began to drag the boy back the way he came. "There are a few.. Tasks that you have to complete before I help you get back home." 

TBC 

What.. You thought he was DEAD? Oh no.. I had a much more.. Sinister idea in mind for him. Anyway, I'm sorry it's such a short chappy. All I can say is that this is the first original fic I've written in almost a year, and I'm writing it instead of doing my history hw. (Did I mention that I'm a history major in college, a wife and mother, and that I own my own auto repair shop?) In other words, I'm trying!!!!! Glomp's world Read and review.. It keeps me inspired to write more….  



	3. chapter 2

The Duty of Blood  
By Caliko 

Chapter Two 

Sesshoumaru approached the small house with distaste. It was the epitome of serfdom - a small, crudely built shanty of wood and stick with a miniscule porch that served as a foyer. Instead of a wooden door, a heavy leather panel led inside and blocked the wind. He grimaced, not wanting to imagine what the inside looked like. 

He pushed the 'door' aside and entered, waiting for his demon eyes to adjust to the darkness. Scanning the interior, he stoically blocked the surprise from his expression. Inside, there where three rooms, furnished some-what comfortably with thick cushions and sturdy tables. Heavy drapes hung on the wall, blocking what little wind came through the mud chinked boards. The cook fire was enclosed in bricks, with a hollow passageway over it leading the smoke outside. His brother had finally managed to accomplish surprising him. This was nothing like the normal serf's house. 

Against the wall lay a small body, sleeping the uneasy sleep of the sick. His demon senses picked up the haze of a fever, and his ears heard the moans of pain that wracked the child each time she coughed. Her silver hair was matted to her head, pushed back behind her human-like ears. 

Next to her stood another girl, one that was his copy except where he was light, she was darker than night. That one might have been mistaken for full Inu-youkai, save for those black tresses. Her tail draped over her shoulder, twitching slightly at what she perceived as danger. Strange silver eyes, framed by lilac stripes met his, watching carefully for him to make a move. 

Finally, she broke the silence. "Why is my mother crying?" No fear came to his ears, not even a slight shake in her voice. This one might have been him, a few hundred years ago. 

"I brought her bad news." He said, wondering how much disrespect he should allow her. "Your father is gone." 

Her eyes stayed steady, causing him to wonder how much of the conversation she had heard. "You lie." Tai replied, causing his chest to swell in anger. 

"I don't lie, Pup." The Western Lord growled, his claws itching to teach the little pipsqueak some manners. "I have no reason to." 

Kagome came inside, brushing against his back as she moved to check on the sick child. "Tai, mind your manners." She said, her hand against Aika's sweaty face. "Your Uncle didn't have to come here himself. He could have sent a messenger." 

:::So, she heard them.::: He nodded, thankful that he wouldn't have to defend himself against the disrespectful pup. Out loud, he asked, "What is wrong with the child?" 

"Fever, congestion, cough. In other words, a very bad cold. She's getting better, though. She was much worse yesterday." 

"When she is well, we'll be leaving." He made up his mind instantly, knowing that the best way to keep his vow was to move them where he could keep better tabs. 

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, startled. "I'm not going anywhere!" 

"You will be going to my castle, to take up your position as Lord Inu Yasha's Mate. His children are his heirs, therefore they have inherited his estates in the west. As the clan leader, it is my duty to find them spouses that can protect their lands. Therefore, they must be taught how to behave as befitting their station. Somehow, I doubt you are capable of teaching them. Therefore, I will be taking my wards and you, their mother, home with me until they are grown." 

"You have got to be joking!" Kagome spat, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"I never joke, Sister." He slurred the title, his mouth still disliking the taste. "One needs a sense of humor for that." 

Inu Yasha didn't know how long his 'father' dragged him over the eerily smooth terrain. It could have been minutes, or hours - but he couldn't tell. Somehow, time didn't seem to be moving right. All he knew was that if he saw anymore fog, he was going to scream. 

He refused to ask where they were going. If he asked, then he would be admitting to needing this weird youkai and he refused to do that. Of course, he couldn't just himself be pulled around. 

With a snort, he flexed his claws and dug into the ground. Or, at least he attempted to. A sharp, irritating screech came from his hands as the sound of claws on metal shattered out into the echoing void. 

Within minutes, he felt the Old Man's grip loosen on the back of his haori as Inutaisho threw his hands over his ears. Inu Yasha scrambled to his feet and readied himself to attack. 

He didn't have long to wait, and no chance at all to defend himself as the youkai knocked him down. Seconds later, he found himself flung over the old geezer's lap with his pants pulled down to his knees. 

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He shouted, squirming, as he tried to break loose. 

"Damn right I would! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Inutaisho yelled back, punctuated each word with a hard smack on his son's ass. "I'll be damned before I put up with your shit, boy!" 

Yasha just howled as the hand came down over and over on his naked buttocks. He could take a lot of pain in a fight, but no one had ever dared to spank him since he was a child still living in his brothers castle! In other words, his unprotected ass had no calluses to deaden the sting. "Let me go, Old Man!" 

"Who am I, Boy?" Inutaisho halted his swing, waiting for the answer. 

"An old fuck who likes to molest guys!" 

"Wrong answer!" Smack! "Who am I?" 

"Naruke's slave!" Smack! 

"Naruke's dead, idiot. You killed him. Now, ONE MORE TIME - Who am I?" 

"I don't fucking know! You smell like an Inu-youkai, you LOOK like an Inu-youkai - hell, you look like my pansy brother! But you can't be my father!" 

The demon snorted, then dumped his son back onto the ground. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Then he sighed, seeing no other course. "Alright, boy. I'm going to explain some things to you." He then waited, watching as the pup rolled to his knees with a suspicious glare in his gaze. "When you destroyed Naruke, you destroyed your mortal body as well. To all intents and purposes, you ARE dead. BUT, as I said before… dead doesn't mean much to a youkai. I pulled your soul into the sword with me, and the sword reconstructed a new body for you. Demon sword, full demon body. Get it?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, afraid as the words made a little sense. He was still lost, but he had to admit that the explanation seemed reasonable. "Where are we?" 

"I told you. We're inside the sword. Well, of a sort. This is another world, like my burial grounds. You get to it through a doorway that the sword opens. I was able to bring your soul into it, but I can't let you out without you losing your new body." 

:::This doesn't sound good…:::: Yasha thought, starting to panic. "So how do I leave WITH my body?" 

"Sesshoumaru will have to donate some of his blood when your Miko opens the doorway." 

:::Oh shit!::: The Hanyou threw himself back onto the hard ground, near tears as he realized that he was stuck forever with his annoying father.   
  
TBC 


	4. chapter 3

I don't own Yasha-Baby, but that's ok. I live with a real live Duo-clone! As usual, I make no money from this fic, so don't bother to ask me for your share! Lol 

The Duty of Blood  
By Caliko 

Chapter 3 

Kagome heard a sigh from the pallet in the corner of the room and glanced up from the robe that she was sewing for Aika. The child was finally resting easily now that the congestion had cleared and her fever broke. Her formally sweat-damped silver hair was matted, resting lightly on her small curved back as she hugged her pillow in sleep. 

:::Demon blood.:::: She thought, smiling. The small part that the child contained healed her tiny body faster than pure human genetics would. 

"She is well." It wasn't a question. Kagome turned slightly to watch the tall youkai. His aura seemed to chill the room, rendering the fireplace useless. Sesshoumaru moved to stand over Aika and brought his clawed hand down on her brow, pushing the bangs off her forehead. "That is unusual, considering that she is human." 

"Mostly human." The mother corrected. "Inu Yasha is her father, you know." 

"Yes." He moved away to stare into the twins room, particularly at the young demoness that slept within. "Tell me - why are they the way they are?" 

He didn't need to explain what he meant. Inu Yasha and Kagome wondered the same thing at first. One child was mostly human, the other mostly demon. Yet, they were twins, born within minutes from each other. Of course, the easy explanation was that they were fraternal twins… yet She didn't believe it. For one thing, Kagome had an ultrasound in her fifth month, and there was only one baby then. She hadn't began to really show until the seventh month, and then almost doubled her girth by her ninth month. Still, the Miko did have one theory. 

"I think my miko powers began to purify her while still in my womb. But, to do that without harming the baby, it had to draw out all of her demon blood and power from the fetus slowly, allowing her to grow human flesh. I believe that the Shikon somehow intervened, causing the demon blood to form another child. Until my fifth month, Inu Yasha swore that there was only one scent, one heartbeat. After that, there were two - one human, the other youkai. I woke up almost a lot in the middle of the night, the Shikon Jewel glowing hot, making it seem almost daylight in here. I think at those moments, it was protecting both children from my power. 

I don't know exactly how or why, but that's what happened. Before my fifth month, I had a normal pregnancy. A little morning sick, a bit tired. But nothing unusual." 

Sessoumaru nodded, no expression on his face. "When you remarry, it should be to a human. You won't always have the Jewel to intervene." 

Kagome arched her brow, reminded yet again how annoying her brother in law could be. "I won't remarry, ever." She said tartly. "Until you can show my Inu Yasha's body, I refuse to believe that he is dead." 

Instead of reacting to her remark, he ignored her and headed for the door. "Pack what you wish to take with you tonight. The girl should be able to leave in the morning, and I won't be in this area again until next month." 

Sesshoumaru left without giving her a chance to speak. Kagome huffed, annoyed and bitter that he was forcing her to leave the house that Inu Yasha had built for her. The man had no sense of sentimentality. Of course, what did she expect? That he had a heart? 

:::That's not fair.::: The Miko thought, remembering the brief glimpse of pain she had seen in his eyes. :::He has a heart - he just doesn't know how to express himself.::: 

She frowned, her huffing turning into sighs. She couldn't fight the demon, he was bigger and more powerful than she was. Even if she started to purify him, he could kill her before she finished. More than that, if she was dead, there would be no good, human influence on the girls. They'd be stuck with a cold, arrogant, inconsiderate jerk of a taiyoukai uncle. For all she knew, they'd end up just like him. 

:::Over my dead body!::: She swore, then jumped when she heard his thoughts answer back to her. 

:::That could be arranged, Miko. For the future, Inu youkai's tend to be more than a little telepathic where there is a blood tie. And, with the birth of your daughters, we do have that blood tie.:::: 

::::Asshole.:::: She frowned at the door, wishing he would come back just so that she could yell into his smirking face. :::That's just not fair!::: 

It was some sort of nightfall in the universe created by the fang. Inu Yasha stood on the balcony of his father's netherworld castle, gazing at the smooth, barren wasteland that lay before him. The glass-like ground glowed strangely, as if there was a light source deep within the worlds surface. 

Unnerved, the Hanyou turned and walked over to the fire pit where his father sat warming sake. "Ok, Old Man, what's the first chore you have for me?" He asked, crouching on the floor across from his father. Inu Yasha was determined to get the whole thing over with. If he needed a cup of Sesshoumaru's blood to get out of here, he'd get it. He didn't know how, but he'd figure it out when he got that far. 

Inutaisho leaned back on his elbows and smiled slowly. It was an evil look, one that promised torture and bloodshed, making Inu Yasha choke on the knot that rested in his throat. 

"What's that look about, Pop?" For some reason, he suddenly knew that getting his brother's blood was the easy part. 

"I am thinking of where to start, Boy. You see, I've been watching you for years - ever since you gained the fang. I've watched you argue with your mate, chase that corpse around Japan, try to kill your brother, curse around ladies, abuse that helpless kit, display obscene ingratitude when given help you desperately needed, and take everyone around you for granted. It would take me months to list all of your faults, Inu Yasha. You have that many. Luckily, you've fallen into my hands." The Taiyoukai's grin became wider, showing off his fangs. "I've decided that you can best earn your way out of here by learning how to correct your worst points." 

Inu Yasha shuddered, his eyes swirling. "I'm not that bad!" He blinked. "I'm a good father!" 

"What about when you tried to teach Aika to track?" 

"What do you mean? She did good!" :::Don't say it! Don't say it!::: Inu Yasha pleaded silently. 

"She was lost for two days." 

:::He said it.::: "She found home! And, she learned how to use her nose!" 

"She was hysterically crying, covered in bee stings, and had a rash on her ass from wiping herself with a poisonous plant when she did her business. Not only that, she only found home by accident when that bird youkai dropped her through your roof." 

"How was I to know she'd try to eat it's eggs?" 

His father shook his head. "Boy, Sesshoumaru was at least ten years old when I began to teach him to track, and I NEVER left him alone in the middle of the forest until he was sixteen!" 

"You think Aika was too young?" Inu Yasha winced, seeing his father's point. 

"She was four years old!" The older Youkai growled. "You see what I mean, Boy? You never think things through! That's what we're going to work on first! You need to learn to think!" 

:::Ok, this doesn't seem too bad. And maybe the old man is right. Maybe I do need to learn to think before I act.:::: Out loud, the Hanyou asked, "How?" 

Inutaisho smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Pup. I'm glad you asked." He held up these two round disks attached to wires, that were attached to some machine that looked as if they belonged to Kagome's time. "We're going to use this." 

Inu Yasha smirked. "And what's that supposed to do?" 

His father merely smiled. "When you went to visit the future, you left your sword at the temple when you had to go out. I watched a lot of that telly-veesion thing. I got the idea for this from one of those plays where there were people trying to win prizes. Every time they answered a question wrong, they jumped, screaming. It has something to do with some magic power that hurts them when they pushed a button on this thing. I thought it looked useful, so I created one the same way I made my palace. But, instead of answering questions, you will have to study these books on manners." The older man patted a stack of books that appeared next to his leg. "Every time you do something wrong, or say something crass, your going to get hit with it's magic. If I have you recite poetry, or pretend to compliment your mate, and you say something wrong, your going to get hit with it. In short, when ever you start to act like your normal self, your going to hurt." 

"Pop, that's crazy!" 

"Hmmm.. they called it electric shock treatment on that telly-whatever thing." 

Sesshoumaru grimaced as his sister-in-laws complaints became louder and more bloodthirsty in his mind. She had stopped muttering them under her breath about an hour ago, but mentally, she was far from done. At this rate, he was worried that he would never survive the next fifty years or so with the woman living under his roof. He would be driven insane within six months. 

That, he could not allow. He would be better off sending them to one of his brothers estates, but he knew that the Miko would not be capable of training them properly. Also, Tai was his only heir at this point, until he had children of his own. She would need to learn what it meant to be a Youkai lady. 

The Taiyoukai didn't spare any thought to the other twin. As a human, she wouldn't be accepted by the other nobles of his class. She could easily be married off to a human lord, which was his intention, but none from his society would accept a mostly human hanyou for a mate. A concubine, maybe. But that, too, was unacceptable for one of her birth. 

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach twist, and realized that it was time for him to hunt. Leaping into the trees, he made his way into the heart of Inu Yasha's Forest, and waited for likely prey. Once again, his thoughts ran in the direction of his newly extended family. Keeping Tai with him was a necessity. However, the other one could be sent, with her mother, to the estate that was left to his brother on his father's death. No one would dare ostracize the girl for her human blood, since it was originally a human settlement before his sire conquered it. The hair, of course, would have to be veiled, but no other precautions would be necessary. 

Still, the Miko would not be able to teach her what she would need to know. Another Lady would have to be installed as Aika's tutor. Or, better yet, kill two birds with one stone. Marry the mother to a human lord with a domineering mother still living. The Mother-in-law would take over the running of the castle and the training of both mother and daughter. 

He smirked as he imagined the fights that would break out between the Miko and the Mother-in-law. Amusing as it would be, it was too early to make the decision. First, Kagome would have to come out of her mourning. Second, he would have to find a likely bridegroom. 

He caught a scent in the air and froze. His prey was nearby. Shutting down his more civilized functioning, he allowed his beast to come out to play. It was time to satisfy his hunger. 

Kagome opened her eyes, instinctively knowing that she was being watched. She wasn't frightened, as she trusted Sesshoumaru to protect her. He had been serious about explaining his duty to her, as head of the Western Inu Clan, and protection of the females and pups were the number one priority. Also, as the minutes wore, she recognized the intruders aura. It was only Shippo. 

"Shippo-kun?" She rolled over and opened her eyes. Sitting on the ground facing her, the young Kitsune teen waited for her to wake up. "What are you doing here?" 

"Kagome… I heard some rumors in the forest. About Inu Yasha." He looked worried, and she could tell that he didn't want to tell her. 

"I know, Shippo. Sesshoumaru already told me what had happened." 

"Sesshoumaru?!? Are you alright? Did that Bastard hurt you?" He was growling low in his throat, as if he wanted to hit the older youkai. 

"I'm fine, Shippo. I also don't believe that Inu Yasha's dead. I didn't mention this to Sesshoumaru, but I can still sense him. I don't know where he is, but he didn't leave us yet." 

"Kagome…" There was pity in the boy's eyes. "Don't do this to yourself. From what I heard, nothing could have survived that explosion." 

"He's still alive." The Miko insisted, her expression closing off. "I swear, Shippo, I can still feel him." 

"What are you going to do, then, until he comes back." For now, the Kitsune wouldn't push her. 

She grimaced, then pushed her hair off of her face. "Sesshoumaru is taking us to his castle. He said that the girls need to be trained to take over Inu Yasha's lands, and that they can't do that here." 

"Inu Yasha had land?" Shippo's eyes went wide. "Why were you living in this hut if he had estates of his own?" 

Kagome smirked a little, "I don't think Sesshoumaru ever told him that he had an inheritance. It would be like him to keep it to himself if it made Inu Yasha miserable." 

"But Inu Yasha was happy here with you." 

"Yup. Sesshoumaru doesn't realize that there are more important things than possessions, I suppose." 

"Do you want to go?" The Kitsune asked. 

"No. I'm afraid that Inu Yasha will come back while we're gone. But I don't think Sesshoumaru will give us a choice." 

"No, he won't." 

"Will you stay here for me, Shippo-kun? And let him know where we are?" 

Shippo bit his lip, torn. He didn't believe that Inu Yasha was still alive. The descriptions of the blast were too horrible, the pictures in his head too realistic. They sounded like something the Hanyou would do to win a battle, and he had seen death too often in his young life to believe that anyone was immortal. Plus, he wanted to be with his foster mother in case she needed him. And yet, he couldn't say know to her. 

Instead, he compromised. Sango and Miroku should be back from the exterminators village within the month. With the village slowly being repopulated, they were still needed to teach the young and supervise the housing of the new villagers. Still, they came back often, at least once a month or so. Shippo would stay in Inu Yasha's forest until he could have them watch over the little hut. Then, he would join his mother in the domain of the evil Inu Youkai.   
  
TBC 

Ok.. how was that? I'm sorry it's going so slow, but at least this is longer than 3 pages! Will work harder next chappie, k? Don't forget to read and review. I might be able to tear the chappies out faster if I get some encouragement. Anywayz, tell me what you think, k? 


	5. chapter 4

The Duty of Blood, Chapter Four  
by Caliko 

Inu Yasha stood in the middle of his father's dojo trying to be still, but he couldn't get his mind off how his hair itched and his scalp ached. The armor his father made him wear was cumbersome and bulky; his hair was pulled back way to tight on the top of his head, and the shoes pinched. The former hanyou's hand literally ached to scratch his scalp in the hopes of loosening up the knot on the top off his head, and his toes seemed to be fighting a losing battle in their campaign to stay relaxed and not rip the binding leather from his feet. 

In front of him stood his father, dressed similarly, with an eerily familiar look of absolute calm on his face. Unlike Yasha, Taisho was relaxed, content to allow his son to move first. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as his eyes watched, patiently waiting for the first sign of action. He didn't really think the boy would attack, though that was a possibility that would have been easily taken care of. No, the taiyoukai waited for Inu Yasha's patience to wear out and force the boy to start stripping off the noble's version of clothing. 

This was his father's 'lesson' on acting like a youkai prince. He was required to be expressionless in battle - patient and watchful on the outside, ready to spring on the inside. Taisho required Yasha to quietly sum up his opponent with no wild dramatics, just quiet calm and poised readiness. It was literally killing the younger youkai, or it would if he wasn't already dead. 

:::This is taking too long.::: Taisho thought, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. The lesson had two other uses; One, it gave him the opportunity to sum up his son's skills without the distraction of the boys mouth, and two, it forced Inu Yasha to get used to dressing as befitting his station. When the former hanyou went back to the living world, it would be as a youkai, with the restrictive clothing of a prince. No longer would he be allowed to run wild and dress as a peasant - there would be too many eyes watching and waiting for any sign of moral weakness. No, with his pure blood, he would have the responsibility of taking his place in the hierarchy of the western nobles, and he would have to get used to fighting in proper clothing. Of course, spanking the boy whenever he moved to tear the clothes off was fun, too. 

He could see his son's hands flex and his eyebrows twitch with discomfort. He knew the boy wanted to fidget.. yet he wouldn't do it. The Taiyoukai would never have credited the boy with being this stubborn, yet here he was, passing his little test with sheer obstinacy. If he wanted to torture the boy, he would have to change his methods a bit. 

"Hey, Boy!" Taisho called out across the dojo. "Who taught you that stance? You look like an idiot!" 

'The Boy' growled, his eyes narrowing. For the moment, his hair didn't bother him, and he was prepared to ignore the shoes. 

"Yeah, it looks like something you copied from one of your mates samurai movies! Stupid things, they are so unrealistic! And you taught yourself sword fighting by watching them, I warrant!" 

The growling got louder. His father figured out his secret obsession. (or, what he thought was a secret. He hadn't yet figured out that his mother-in-law only bought the DVD's for him.) 

"Some of them are beyond ridicules! That Samurai Deeper Kyo, for instance. Two men in one body.. ridicules!" 

:::Was he making fun of Kyo-sama? HOW DARE HE?::: 

"And then, there is that Kenshin, fellow. What a weakling! How can you fight for justice, and not kill the villains? Isn't that just asking for a sword in your back?" 

:::He didn't just go there, did he?::: 

"My favorite, however is that DragonballZ program. I swear, take away the fight scenes, please! They are sooo drawn out, and the fighting is so fake! Flying. Keh. Non-youkai can't fly!" 

:::Oh that's it! You can make fun of Kyo and Kenshin, but don't you dare mock the Prince of Saiyans!::: With a roar of rage, Inu Yasha moved, pulling his sword and diving at his father in a pitifully obvious overhand attack. Within seconds, the younger man was on the ground with his sword laying across the room. Not only did Taisho block the thrust, he met it with such force that the sword vibrated and flew from his grip. His hand still stung from the power the old man welded, so he shook it, trying to get the feeling back into his fingers. 

The Taiyoukai simply smirked a rather Vegeta-like smirk and walked away. "That's enough fighting for today, boy. Get cleaned up. We'll work on you're idea of romance next." 

:::I've got to get out of here.::: Inu Yasha groaned, watching as his jail keeper left, leaving the screens open behind him. 

Sesshoumaru leapt from the forest to the clearing in front of the house just as the sun began it's morning acent into the sky. Inside the cottage, he could hear Kagome waking the twins, warning them about the move. He stepped inside, not bothering to announce his pressence. 

"Sesshoumaru!" She turned to face him, her eyes wide with shock as she noticed the blood on the previously immaculate kimono. "What happened?" 

He lowered his eyes to half-mast, knowing that he appeared bored, as he debated upon whether to tell her or not. Then, realizing that it would lead to less questions later, he said, "Hunting." 

"Oh…" Kagome blinked, then turned back to the children. "Now, girls, as soon as we eat, you will have to pack your things. We are moving to your Uncle's estate, and he is not the type to enjoy waiting." 

"No." The Taiyoukai said quietly. "They need none of these… things." The word came out in a sneer, "They are Princessess of the Western Lands, and will not require peasant clothes or toys." 

"But.. " 

"No 'but', woman. I care not how you were allowed to behave with my brother, but you will NOT question me. Eat, then we leave." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes, then spun around, patently ignoring him. Rebelliously, she reached moved to the doorway and picked up the bamboo basket that lay there. Then, without a word, she walked back to the girls pallets and picked up each of their dolls to pack. At his growl, she simply said, "Their Grandmother bought these for them, and they are hardly peasant toys." 

It was true. Both dolls had the same hair and eye color as the twins, and both were dressed in simple silken kimono's. Their faces were made of delicate china, and their slippers where made of the finest kidskin. For a moment, Kagome could see surprised admiration, as well as puzzlement in Sesshoumaru's features. 

Yet, the Taiyouki was not about to admit to having so plebian a sense as curiosity. With a grudging nod, he said, "They may keep their trinkets, Woman. But do not think you may ignore my wishes again." 

She nodded, knowing that she pushed their luck. :::But, it won't be forever.::: She thought, not caring that he may hear her in his mind. :::Inu Yasha will be back for us.::: Defiantly, she met his cold gaze, then turned to dish out the food. 

"Where's the kit? His scent is all over the room." 

"Shippo?" She spoke without turning, busy dishing out the rice. "He went back to Kaede's to wait for Miroku and Sango. He didn't feel right about leaving without letting them know that we are alright." 

"Leaving? What makes you think that He was coming with us?" His voice was cold and forboding. 

"Shippo is my son. Inu Yasha and I adopted him when the Thunder Brothers killed his parents, and he's our responsibility until he's old enough to make his own way into the world." 

Sesshoumaru snorted, then picked up his plate. "Leave it to the whelp to adopt a trouble making kitsune." 

"I'm really worried about Kagome, Ba-chan." Shippo said, bringing his breakfast plate to the Old Miko to wash. "Inu Yasha's dead, he must be. Nothing could survive that explosion! Yet, she refuses to admit it! What's worse, is that Sesshoumaru is forcing her to move into his castle! What if he kills her?" 

Kaede sighed, then closed her eyes for a moment. "Inu Yasha's essence is still in the forest, young one. He might very well be alive. As for his brother, Lord Sesshoumaru has too much honor to harm a woman under his care, much less two children of his own blood." 

"He drove Inu Yasha from his home when he was a pup!" 

The old Miko smirked. "Sesshoumaru didn't drive the boy out. Inu Yasha ran away from home." 

"Huh? But I always thought…" 

"When he was spending time with Kikyou, he told her the story. I was only a child, so of course I listened in. As one of the few Hanyou's in the castle, Inu Yasha was considered too weak to train. As the Prince, he was considered a burden that must always be protected. He was tired of being relegated to the nursery when all the pups his own age were being taught the basics of fighting. 

After his mother died, it became worse. His human blood told Sesshoumaru that he was helpless and frail, and he wouldn't even allow the boy out of the castle. Inu Yasha managed to escape, and he ran away. Every one thought that he would come back on his own, once he tasted how dangerous it was out in the world. Only, he didn't. 

Sesshoumaru sent out search parties, but they always failed somehow. Possibly because none of the searchers wanted him back, possibly because Inu Yasha is very good at hiding. Regardless, the brothers didn't see each other again until Sesshoumaru sent the nothing-woman after Inu Yasha." 

"Are you telling me that Inu Yasha ran away from home because he was too pampered?" The kit rolled his eyes. "He gave up being a prince because his brother wouldn't teach him how to fight?" 

Kaede smiled. "Hmmm. Sounds like him, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, Stupid. I would have stayed where it was safe!" 

Inu Yasha stared at his father, shaking his head. "You want me to what?" 

The older Inu smirked, then repeated himself. "Pretend I'm Kagome. I want you to tell me why you love me." 

"I don't love you, Old man. I just want to get away from you." 

"I'm Kagome, remember? Alright, now tell me why you love her, and try to be as flowery as possible. Women love that." 

"Why am I doing this again?" He stalled. 

"Because I'll shock you again if you don't." His father replied. 

"You're crazy, Old man!" 

"Must be, if I think you're redeemable. Now quit stalling." 

They were in the library of the castle, with the Taiyoukai sitting down on a pillow and his son standing over him. "I can't do this!" 

"Don't you love your mate?" 

"Of course I do!" 

"Then, tell her." 

"Alright, alright! Kagome, I love you." He scowled, then plopped down in front of Inu Taisho. "What's next?" 

"Next, we'll work on the correct way to shower your mate with romance." He waved his hand, and an orchid appeared in it. "Now, watch me." 

Inu Taisho stood up, then approached his son. "Kagome, my Mate, This is for you. It's not as beautiful as you are, but there are no flowers on this earth as fair as you. I love you, my darling!" 

Inu Yasha met his fathers eyes, then burst out laughing. "She would wonder what I did wrong if I said that!" 

"You think? It always worked with your mother." The older youkai looked offended. 

"Kagome isn't that shallow, Pop. Now, If I just left the flower where she could see it, without giving her a drawn out speech… Yeah. That would work a lot better than telling her that there ain't any flowers as pretty as she is." 

Inu Taisho looked surprised, then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Maybe a trail of orchids… leading to an intimate dinner." 

"Intimate? With two five year olds and a teenage kitsune? Nahhh!" 

"We'll work on this for awhile, Inu Yasha. You can either cooperate, or we can do this the fun way." With another swish of his hands, the infamous 'magic shock machine' appeared in front of them, making the boy swallow nervously. "That won't go back with me, will it?" 

"Unfortunatly, no. But, I can keep you here as long as I feel you need it. You decide how pleasant a stay this will be, Boy. Either way, you'll learn manners." 

Inu Yasha growled as his father's fingers seemed to caress the on button. With a single twitch, the machine turned on, sending shockwaves down his spine, not unlike the feeling of being purified. Only, it was ten times worse. 

With a hoarse scream, he fell to the ground, shuddering. His muscles felt like they were on fire, and his brain seemed to temporarily shut down as his vision went black with the pain. "Alright!" He managed to scream. "Alright!" 

Inu Taisho's finger fell off the button, and Yasha's body seemed to calm down. "The easy way, then." He grinned, watching as the boy crawled to his feet. "Now, how do you tell your mate that you love her?"   
  
TBC 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it! 

Warnings: None really. But the fic DOES take on an eerie tone towards the end. 

Instructions? Read/Review! Hope you enjoy! 

Caliko 

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 5 

By Caliko 

Sesshoumaru led the way into his castle, ignoring the odd servant that ran up to welcome him back. Behind him, Kagome tiredly steered the twins up the steps and into the large front room where her brother-in-law waited. 

Both girls were exhausted, due partially to the impromptu lesson of ki manipulation that their Uncle gave (in an effort to get them to stop complaining about boredom). Neither girl had ever used the power that both had received from their father. 

Kagome had assumed that Aika would have inherited her abilities to be a miko. It was a strange shock that the younger hanyou was more than capable of channeling the demonic heritage that she had. Tai, she expected to have the ability, since she was obviously more human than youkai, but Aika? The silver-haired twin had used the power to fly as easily as she had used it to heal. 

Although - fly was not the correct term. It was more like they floated, unable to direct where they were heading with enough push to actually go anywhere. Sesshoumaru stated that this was normal in a child their age, and more than Inu Yasha had ever been capable of while under his care. 

Thankfully, by the time the two-storied castle appeared out of the mists, the children were exhausted by their efforts. The trip had taken almost two days, and now they had appeared just before sunset on the second day. 

The Taiyoukai turned to face a servant that was hobbling quickly to his side. By the way that the others melted into woodwork, Kagome assumed that this was the man that directed everything in Sesshomaru's absence. 

"Summon Nari. Tell her that she has new charges." 

The servant's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly bowed out of the room, his eyes only momentarily glancing up to stare at the twins. "Yes, My Lord." 

"Who's Nari?" Kagome asked, watching the man turn at the doorway and dart down the hall. 

"She was Inu Yasha's nurse. She is old, but dependable. Very committed to the welfare of her charges. It will be awhile before they find her. She has never gotten over Inu Yasha escaping her charge, and spends hours in the servants quarters acting as she things an old, useless woman should." Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, "Unfortunately, she's too opinionated to do it well." 

:::Huh?::: Her confusion must have shown on her face, since the Youkai snorted. 

"You will see. Until then, I will show you the nursery and your quarters. Nari will meet us there." 

"Kagome!" Yasha grimaced, glancing over to his father, "Do I really have to do this? I feel stupid!" 

"Then you should feel normal. Just do it, Boy." 

The younger youkai hissed, then imagined how Kouga would do it. "Kagome, my woman! I love you! Come with me, so that I can show you how much!" 

"Pathetic. You sound like that whiney wolf. If you must emulate someone, try the perverted priest. He, at least, knows how to tell a woman he loves them." 

Inu Yasha snorted, flopping down onto the cushions they were standing over. "Yeah, but does he know how to mean it? Damn, Pop! He sounds so FAKE!" 

"Look, Boy. I don't have that much time. We're having company tonight, so just hurry up and do it." 

At this, Yasha looked interested. "Company? HERE? Who the hell else is trapped in this damn realm?" 

Inu Taisho snorted, "Trapped? Not likely. More like just visiting. Damn fool keeps coming here in his sleep. Now stop trying to change the subject. Show me how you will tell your mate that you love her." 

His son growled, squinting his eyes and trying to buy time. :::How would Miroku say it?::: He quickly thought back to all the times he walked in on the priest and his mate in an intimate moment. Then, before he could chicken out, he struck a pose and blurted: "Sweet Mistress, punish this humble sinner for failing to please you! You are my Life, my Love, and My Master! I am but your lowly slave!" 

His father's eyes bugged out and a sweat drop slowly rolled down the side of his face. Suddenly, his hand lashed out, smacking Inu Yasha upside the head. 

"IDIOT! That is NOT what I meant! Damn, I really thought you knew better!" Then - "Is he really that much of a pervert?" 

"He's worse. I just didn't wanna go through the who speech. It's too embarrassing." 

The Taiyoukai rolled his eyes as he settled back down on his cushion. Shaking his head, he muttered, "We really have to have a talk with that hoshi. He's undermining male dominance everywhere. It was bad enough when Kagome had you under the spell of those damn beads. Now, you're free of them and the Hoshi is CHOOSING to submit to a woman!" 

"Blame Kikyou." 

"Huh? What does your dead wench have to do with any of it?" 

"She had a talk with Miroku about how to win Sango for his wife. Whatever she said, it seems to work for them." Inu Yasha shrugged, then sat down next to his father. 

"You're not done yet, Boy. And it may work for them, but it's not good for the rest of us males." 

"Feh. Leave them alone. Now, show me how YOU would tell Kagome that you love her, if you were me. Remember, I'm not you, so it won't work if she's suddenly suspicious of me." 

"Hmph.. Maybe you should use the flower idea after all…" 

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the nursery and stopped in the doorway. The rooms were definitely not what she would choose for the twins. The girls would waste no time using the Chinese urns to mix mud pies or the drapes around the beds to be long flowing dresses when they played house. They were rambunctious children - Destruction and Mayhem should have been their first names, never mind a middle name as the Americans said. 

"Ano.. Sesshoumaru… Do you have a.. less valuable room?" She hesitated to ask, but did anyway. The Miko would feel guilty beyond belief if she didn't. 

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. "These are the rooms that every royal pup occupies. If it survived Inu Yasha, it will survive his whelps. Come." He walked to the far end of the room pushed open the wooden divider that stood there. 

There, past the door was a terrace that led into a walled garden. All types of rare flowers carpeted the lawn, framing the path that led to a tiny whitewashed castle. The twins squealed, then ran outside after their uncle, impatient to explore their new playground. 

She was about to follow when a discreet knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Kagome called out, wondering if this was the infamous Nari. 

"My Lady?" The old Inu woman said, lowering her head. "My Lord called for me?" 

"Nari?" 

"Yes, My Lady. My charges?" The woman was nothing short of ancient. If Sesshoumaru was over one hundred years old, then this woman must have been well into her first millennium. Golden eyes saw everything as they darted quickly from side to side. Her hair was nearly all gray, showing single strands of jet black though out the wiry mass that reached her ankles. Deep blue robes fell gracefully over her rather stout body, and she spoke in a rushed voice that conveyed little respect for people who wasted her time. 

"Outside." Kagome told her, her forehead furrowed. "Sesshoumaru took the girls outside to the garden." 

Nari's face lit up, then she darted outside, not bothering to thank Kagome or say goodbye. She stopped at Sesshomaru's side long enough to bow, then squealed as she caught sight of the twins. "Oh! How wonderful! Little ones! And so much like my Inu Yasha!" 

"Nari." The Taiyoukai spoke, waiting for the old one to stop gushing over the pups. "The silver haired child is Aika. She is mostly human, so you must take care that she is not injured. Her twin is the dark haired youkai, Tai. Tai is my heir, and must be protected at all times. I will trust you once again with royal pups. Do not fail me this time." 

The old Inu merely smiled, then reached up and patted Sesshomaru's cheek. "You're a good boy, Se-chan." She cackled. "You always tried to make this old woman feel useful." 

Sesshoumaru blushed, rolling his eyes. "Just watch the Pups, Old Woman." 

He turned, ignoring the obnoxious cackling Nari made as she rushed outside to start her work. Passing Kagome, he motioned her to follow him as he left the nursery. 

The Mother smirked slightly, but kept her council to herself. No matter what your station in life, you still had to deal with the woman who used to change your pants. 

Shippo's nose twitched at a familiar scent that reached the young kitsune as he lay back in the field. Quickly, he sat up, knowing that Sango and Miroku had finally come back to the village. He needed to speak to them both, now, before they reached Kaede's hut. Regardless of what the elderly miko thought, he KNEW that Kagome was in horrible trouble if she had to stay with Sesshoumaru. 

Soon, the scent got stronger, and when he sat up he could see the firecat in the distance with the two humans on her back. 

"SANGO! MIROKU!" He shouted, dashing towards them. "I'm so glad you're back!" Within seconds, the Kitsune was yapping away, hardly taking in air to breath as he explained what had happened within the last few days. 

"Inu Yasha is DEAD?" Sango yelled, hardly daring to believe it. 

"Yeah, but Kaede said that she could still sense his youki in the forest" 

"I don't think that Naruke is dead either, Shippo." Miroku said quietly, fingering his cursed palm. "My curse is still in effect." 

"Then, Kaede may be correct that Inu Yasha still lives." Sango was thoughtful. "I think that we have to go to the West and speak to Kagome and Sesshoumaru." 

The landscape was nearly barren, littered only with the bodies of the lifeless warriors that had fought some great, nameless battle. Eerie gray mist rose over the theatre of war, dispersing only from the path that led to the castle of the dead. Spears rose here and there, tattered silk dripping from their ends like fallen flags. In the background lay a massive obsidian castle - the home of the dread lord of death. 

Sesshoumaru did not try to pause in his trek, knowing that his feet would take him on even without his consent. It was always like this when he dreamed. Every night, his subconscious led him to the realm of the afterlife. Every night, he visited his greatest failure. 

She was waiting, as usual, in the front room, looking as she did in life. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a soft ponytail that hung over one ear, leaving a silken waterfall to tumble to her lower back. She wore a purple kimono with silver blossoms drifting over her shoulder down to the hem. Her body was perpetually young, frozen at the age of ten by the violent death that he could not protect her from. 

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said, watching as her face lit up with an inner light. Even the violent rape that she experienced could not kill the innocent joy that she radiated. He never asked her about it, and she never spoke of that last, horrible day. More than once he thought that she didn't remember it, and he was loath to remind her. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You came again!" She trilled, glad of the company. Behind her, a door opened as Jaken walked through. 

"I always come here, child. How are you?" The Taiyoukai asked. "And Jaken. I haven't seen you for awhile. Does Rin behave?" 

"My Lord." The toad youkai bowed. "The Lord of the realm wishes to see you before you leave tonight. And Rin.. She is as she has always been." 

The dog demon smirked, knowing that his old retainer had learned tact in this dreadful place. "Then lead me to him. Rin - I will see you tomorrow night." 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will be good until then!" She smiled, and for a moment, he missed the precocious child she had been when he first found her. 

"Good, Child." Lightly, he touched her hair, then followed the toad to see the master of the land. 

The room in which Jaken lead him to was dark. Two lanterns shone light on a glass throne that sat over black marble. Beyond that, lay a void that even his superior sight could not fathom. From that blackness strode a man made of night. His face was like the moon rising in the shadowed darkness that he was made from. He had inky black hair down to his feet, silver shot like stars. Black silks draped over his shoulders, blending in with the shadows around him. His lips were full and sensual under a thin, straight nose. In the living realm, he would have been labeled beautiful if not for the cold, silver irises of his eyes. They made the dark lord sinister, frightening in the intensity of their power. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He greeted, annoyance dripping from every word. "I've been needing to speak to you. Have you any idea of the chaos that you have brought? No…I see that you do not." 

"Chaos, Lord Death?" The Taiyoukai was truly puzzled. 

Instead of answering, the King went to his throne and sat. " Why do you come here, night after night?" The Lord asked, anger in his voice. "The child can not move on until you stop." 

Carefully, Sesshoumaru sifted his thoughts, searching for an answer that would not offend him. This creature was of the sort that even he did not want to anger. This was the God of the dead, and he could steal his life with but a thought. "I do not know, My Lord." He spoke slowly, weighing each word. "I lay in bed to sleep, praying for a dreamless night. Instead, my soul is drawn here, almost against my will." 

"Almost?" Bitter amusement lay blanketed over the anger. Both were still present in the god's demeanor. 

"I do not regret my journey here, Sir. Seeing Rin looking so … alive…" He floundered, still unfamiliar with the emotions the child inspired in him. "It eases my guilt." 

"You are being selfish, Lord Sesshoumaru. The child must pass forward into the afterlife. Every day that she stays here uses her soul, and if she does not pass over soon, there will be nothing left of her to be reborn." 

Sesshoumaru was startled, but did not allow it to show in his face. "How do I stop my visits?" No hesitation. All he had ever wanted was for Rin to be happy. For her to stay here, wasting her soul because he reminded her of her life… He could not allow her to continue. 

The dark lord reached into his sleeve and pulled out an armlet. "Wear this. It will steer your soul away from my castle. Though you may still walk the realm of the dead, you will not meet with Rin or Jaken again in this life." 

Sesshoumaru nodded, then donned the silver band. "Is it safe for me to travel your realm? I would avoid it if I can." 

"No, it is not safe. But, you still have business here." The god smirked. "I have decided that it is time to rid my realm of a nuisance or two, and you are the only being capable of doing it." 

"My Lord?" The Taiyoukai was puzzled, but knew that the answer would be given in the god's own time. 

"Leave the castle from the back gate, and walk the path until you reach a white wasteland. Do not change direction - there is no path to take you where you need to be. After a while, you will see a familiar site. It is a castle that greatly resembles your own. Go inside, and wait." 

Sesshoumaru bowed, then backed out of the room. At the entrance, he quickly turned and met his former retainer's gaze. "Jaken. I thought you would be with Rin." 

Jaken shuddered at his tone of voice for a moment, then remembered that his lord could no longer kill him. "Rin is in the garden reading. I am supposed to lead you to the back gate, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Then lead, Old Man. Then see to Rin. I will no longer be able to do it myself." 

The toad nodded, avoiding his former master's eyes. He knew what the visit was about. He didn't like it, but knew that it was for the best. If Lord Sesshoumaru ceased his visits, then Rin could move on and his own duty to the child would be released. "Follow me, Sir." Jaken said, then led the way. 

TBC 


	7. chapter 6

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 6 

By Caliko 

Sesshoumaru silently followed the path that Jaken led him to, wondering where it would lead, and who he was supposed to meet. He thought for a moment that it might have something to do with his brother, then dismissed it. If he were going to meet Inu Yasha, then he would be walking towards a forest, not a castle. Yet, the thought kept coming back. Who else did he know that had died recently? 

"The Lord of Death said 'a nuisance, or two'. Inu Yasha would fit half the description. If he's one of them, who is the second?" Stoically, he wondered, his face, as always, expressionless. Inu Yasha's resurrection would at least get the Miko out of his castle, but then he'd still have to put up with the pup afterwards. That, and Tai would still need proper training as his heir. "I will find out when I reach the castle." 

Time passed, but he couldn't tell how long he had been walking. For some reason, he knew that the normal rules of dreaming no longer applied. He had come far enough that he would have to have stopped to rest if he were human. It seemed almost like days instead of hours since he had last seen Jaken at the back gate of the dread god's castle. 

Soon after, the scenery changed from a lush garden to a barren white wasteland. This is what he was warned about. He manifested his demon power into his feet, leaving glowing green footprints behind him. It wasn't the best marker, but it was enough that he should be able to tell if he changed direction. 

"How much farther?" Sesshoumaru thought. "This is becoming tedious." 

He carried on, carefully putting one foot in front of the other, diligently keeping to the imaginary path. Somehow, he knew that there would be no waking up until he spoke with the person he was sent to see. 

"Old Man! You better not touch that button!" Inu Yasha yelled, moving to intercept his father and his button happy fingers. 

"What button?" His father smirked. "THIS button?" He pressed it, stopping Inu Yasha in his tracks as the gods alone knew how many units of electricity shot through his body. The younger demon shook as the current ran though him, subconsciously leaking acid from his fingertips that pooled on the floor below him. Then, he passed out, narrowly missing the dangerous liquid when he fell. "Hmmm…" Inu Taisho thought, "I may have over done it a bit. Oh well… it's not like I can kill him." 

A speck shown on the horizon, causing the Taiyoukai to breath easier. He had begun to worry that his direction had shifted without him realizing it. More than once, he glanced back to see his footprints glowing in a straight green line, but still he worried, plodding on tirelessly to his goal. 

Then, he breathed deeply, relieved as a castle began to take shape in the distance. It was pure white, almost blending in with the background as it crouched over the barrenness around it. As Lord Death had warned, it was the mirror of his own home, but lacking any of the bright colors that warmed his austere walls. 

He drew closer, his nose twitching as two distinct scents met him. One, as he had thought, was his brother. The other was a scent that he had not smelled since his brother was but a pup. "Otousan" He murmured, smirking suddenly as he realized that his father, as well, could fit the description of being a nuisance. In public, as a leader, he was serious and controlled. However, Inu Taisho in private, surrounded by family and friends, was a loud obnoxious prankster. 

He reached the doors of the castle and didn't hesitate to walk forward. As he thought, they opened to his presence, just as his own doors did. Quietly, he walked the barren corridors, his nose searching out the whereabouts of his brother and their father. 

The two in question didn't catch his scent right away, if they ever did. They were both too busy arguing over who got the bigger fish for dinner that night. Of course, neither still had to eat, but both enjoyed the creature comforts of the living. Halfway there, Sesshoumaru gave up scenting them out, content to follow the loud, outraged voices of his family. 

Without a word, while the two were wrestling on the floor, he sat down and took the biggest fish for himself, then reached for his fathers sake to wash it down. The sound of his content sigh broke up the fight, drawing two identical pairs of golden eyes to him. 

"Rather bland." He sniffed, "But filling. All of that walking made me hungry." 

"THIS is the company we had tonight? Dammit, Pop, if I knew I would have found something else to do!" Inu Yasha grouched, plopping down with a 'feh'. 

For the first time, his older brother had a good look at him. Widening his eyes, he realized that his half-breed embarrassment was a full youkai. "I see death has changed your appearance, but your still a disgustingly ill-bred specimen, Inu Yasha." 

"Why, you son-of-a-bitch! What gives you the right to just walk in here and start insulting me? You're not perfect either, Fluffy!" 

Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname and started to get up, only to be pushed back by his father. "That's enough! I don't really care how you treat each other elsewhere, but this is MY territory! I'll be damned before I let two snot-nosed pups waste my time by fighting! Now, Sesshoumaru, apologies to Inu Yasha! NOW." 

Inu Yasha, of course, smirked. "That's right, Fluffy. Say sorry." 

"You too, brat! You're both embarrassing me with this childishness!" 

This time, it was Sesshoumaru who smirked, until he remembered that he, too, would have to apologies. He glared at his younger brother, then looked away. "I'm sorry, Little Brother." He bit out, glaring daggers at the wall beside him. 

"Hmph. Me too." Inu Yasha replied, biting his tongue. 

"Good, good." Their father smiled, not really believing that either one of them was truly repentant. "Now, Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" 

"The God of the Dead sent me to you. Said it's time both of you left his domain." Sesshoumaru refilled his sake cup, and waited to see what was going to happen. 

"Hmm. Yes, I've been expecting this. I've been planning my resurrection for a while, but I had no way to send word to the outside world. Now that you've come, I can put my plan into action." 

"You really have a way out of here?" Inu Yasha grinned. "I thought you were just stringing me along!" 

"Quiet, brat! I want to hear his plan!" 

"Feh. I don't know what you're worried about. It's not like you're dead!" Still, Inu Yasha leaned back to face the wall, quietly sipping from his own cup. 

"It's like this. Yasha, you're mated to a miko, correct? And Sesshoumaru, the Tensiega is still in your possession?" 

"Yes." Both mumbled. 

"Good. Sesshoumaru, you must give drip two drops of blood over the fang while it hovers over a fire. The Miko must pray over the blade, calling mine and Inu Yasha's spirits out. The prayers should enter the blade, using the spirit of the fire as a guide, and draw us into the living world. We should, if all goes well, come out of the blade through the blood. The spirit of the land should send us the power to draw living flesh to house our souls, just like it does when we transform into our dog forms." 

"Should?" Inu Yasha swallowed, "You mean you're not sure?" 

"Well, the fact that the God of the Dead sent Sesshoumaru here to help us tells me that I'm right." The older man hedged. 

"But your not sure?" His youngest persisted. 

"Well, it's not like I've ever done it before!" 

"Father, I see only one flaw in your plan." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Inu Yasha doesn't know how to transform into dog form. Remember, he was a hanyou before he died." 

Yasha glared at his father, then growled. "Yeah, Pop. How am I supposed to do something I was never taught?" 

Inu Taisho sighed heavily, then shook his hair off his face. "I suppose that I will have to teach you." 

TBC 

Alright, I know it's short, but I stumbled into a block and I didn't think it was going to be done anytime soon. In other words, I didn't want ya'll waiting too long for the next chappie. Fear not, dear readers… I'm working on the next chapter already. I just couldn't figure out how to switch from this last part to the next without seeming to rush it. 

Caliko 


	8. chapter 7

6/1/04 10:40 am Eastern Standard time : REPLACED the annoying Naruke mistake with Naraku. Sorry about that. It's in my spellcheck. Blame some really bad subtitling, k? Anywho, also fixed the really big error in the scene with Sango and Miroku. Wrote that scene in 2 different sittings late at night, and didn't realize that I started it in Kaede's hut and ended it on the trail with no one actually going anywhere! 

Caliko 

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 7 

By Caliko 

Sesshoumaru woke the next morning still tired from his dreamland excursions. Stoically, he would go about his normal morning routine as if he had not spent the entire night walking the realm of the dead. Throwing the covers from his nude body, he stood and reached for the clean silk trousers that was set on the chair next to his bed. Then, moving slowly, stumbling only slightly with fatigue, he crossed the room and entered into his private sanctuary. 

The walls were a cool blue, but bare. The only adornments being the swords crossed on the wall opposite the door. His bare feet slapped lightly over the polished wooden floor as he approached the mat that lay centered in the room. Then, sinking gracefully to the floor, he crossed his legs underneath him and began his meditations. 

This was the time of morning he cherished. The peace of the room washed over his tired spirit, welcoming it into it's gentle arms. Due to an old spell laid by his grandfather, the early morning bustle of the castle was muted so that only the barest hints leaked into the meditation sanctuary. The only sound was the slow, controlled breath that escaped his lungs as he breathed deeply in and out. 

He stayed that way for a long time, simply grounding himself so that he could meet the day with his emotions calmed and impenetrable. Slowly, he pushed his awareness out, his mind touching upon the life energy that poured from the inhabitants of the castle. It was peaceful this time of day - no petty machinations from his nobles, no shouts of excitement. The nobles in his court still slept deeply in the predawn hours of the morning, and the servants worked silently on tasks that were done with the precision of repetition. 

Gradually, a slight disturbance began to creep it's way to his mind. It wasn't evil, nor did it have any ill feelings for him. Still, it was annoying. He could feel the tentative curiosity in the intruders mind, as well as taste the impatience that was beginning to leak through the childish consciousness. It was close, in the room when the servants knew that he was not to be disturbed while he was here. He could feel no other creature awake in his fortress but himself and the interloper. 

Sesshoumaru forced himself to keep his eyes closed, determined to let the newcomer speak first. Only, she never did. Minutes passed, trying even his infinite patience. It waited quietly, watching his every move even while he could sense hundreds of questions in the girls scent. Finally, his peace definitely disturbed, he opened his eyes, frowning. 

If he hadn't already been in the child's mind, he would have been surprised. She was the last creature he would have expected to brave his displeasure. The last few days, the little hanyou had stayed far away from him, as if she knew that the sight of a child gave him pain. Aika sat in front of him, alone for once without her sister, copying his posture perfectly. Her brown eyes were wide, interested. Yet, she spoke not a word. He could read her questions in her eyes, and wondered if he would answer them. 

"Niece." He acknowledged quietly, his own interest pricked. "Shouldn't you be in bed yet?" 

"Tai was growling in her sleep. She's loud." Was her reply. Then, "What are you doing?" 

His lips quirked, and he remembered another child's curiosity about his morning meditations. "I am thinking quietly. What are you doing?" 

She looked surprised, as if she didn't expect him to ask that. It was obvious, wasn't it? "Watching you." Her head tilted to the side, considering. "Why are you sitting like that? Doesn't it hurt to sit so long like that?" 

"It is how I was taught." 

"You were taught to think?" She sounded as if it was the most outrageous fact in the world. After all, didn't everyone know how to think without being taught? :::Maybe he's stupid?::: She wondered. 

Sesshoumaru stifled smile, reading her thoughts once more. Her mind was an open book to him, due to the blood bond they shared. "It is called meditation. Sometimes, I think too much. This helps me sort through my thoughts so that I can concentrate on the more important problems without worrying about those I can't change." 

"OH!" Aika smiled, understanding. Sometimes she thought too much, too. "I think too much, too. I get so many ideas that I can't sit still. My mind goes to quick. I want to do everything. Mama laughs, though. Says I should settle down and pick one thing instead of wanting to do everything at once." 

"Your mother is right. Pick one thing, then master it. Then you can do something else." 

"What does master mean?" She asked, distracted. 

"It means to become good at what you do." 

"Ohhhh! But, how can I pick what to do?" 

"You have to think about it carefully." The youkai replied, blinking slowly. He could feel his lips twitching, wanting to smile. 

"Can you teach me how?" She blinked at him, a hopeful look on his face. 

Sesshoumaru was left speechless, although he should have expected it. The child, was nothing like Rin physically, nor was she as bubbly innocent as hid ward had been, but her thought processes was very similar to hers. Finally, he nodded. "Come here after lunch today. But first, go back to your room so that Nari can give you your breakfast and bath." 

Aika grinned, then jumped up. Impulsively, she hugged her cold uncle, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle! I will master this medtion! I promise!" 

"Meditation." He corrected, wondering why he had agreed. But the girl was already racing out of his sanctuary and did not hear. 

Sango deftly stepped to the side, brushing lightly against a tree as she avoided the Monks perverted hand. After years of traveling with the man, and the last few months calling him her husband, his habits were predictable. Normally, she wouldn't really mind anymore. Miroku will be Miroku, and she was only content that he no longer asked strange women to bare him a child. However, at that moment, she was busy remembering the earlier discussion with Kaede. 

The old woman had not been shocked about the wind tunnels continued presence. Though the taint of the Naraku was only slight, she had already thought that the hanyou may have escaped Inu Yasha's wrath when Yasha himself did. Her main concern was in mediating the trio's continued arguments on whether they should actually worry Kagome with their news. After an hour of debate, the three travelers had gone to sleep, disgusted with their companions hard headedness. The next morning, they set out, still discussing their options, with neither Houshi nor Slayer backing down. Tired of the bickering, Shippo excused himself to scout ahead, leaving the two to their arguments. 

Though Miroku agreed that they should go to Kagome to check on her, he didn't want to worry the young miko about the possibility of their enemy escaping he mate's blade. He felt that it was better to speak to Sesshoumaru in private, and allow him to judge whether his sister in law could deal with their news. 

"Spoken like a true man, Houshi! Do you think that she's too fragile to hear that our enemy still lives? She senses Yasha's life force, don't you think that she may also sense Naraku's? She would feel better knowing for sure, not continuously wondering if he was really dead. Also, she should be warned that he will still come after our share of the jewel." 

"Yes, my love, but in this case, I truly believe I am correct. She is living in Sesshoumaru's castle, and she and her daughters are his wards. He is not going to let us simply walk in and talk to her directly. For that matter, he may not even allow us to come in. In this matter, I believe that it would be better to follow the correct protocol of the youkai nobility. We should approach the master of the castle first, and allow him to make the next move. 

The slayer thought for a moment, then was forced to agree. Kagome may be an independent woman from the future, but she was now living in a very restricted time. Sesshoumaru would never allow them to even speak to the Miko without his permission, anyway. 

"Alright, Houshi. This time, we'll do it your way. Just don't think that it's always going to be this easy!" 

Miroku smiled, then tried, unsuccessfully, to look subservient. "Of course, dear Mistress. My only purpose is to serve you, after all!" 

Sango snorted, then called out, "Shippo, hurry. We have to get back on the trail!" 

"I'm coming, Sango!" The Kitsune called out, popping out of the bushes to their right. "The Castle should be this way." He pointed, "We should come to the first of Sesshoumaru's human villages tomorrow night, then another the night after. The closer we get to the Castle, though, the fewer human villages we'll find. In four days, they should all be filled with Youkai." 

"Shippo, how do you know this?" Miroku asked, curious. 

"Because my family used to live in one of Sesshoumaru's youkai villages. They were killed when they left to visit family in the south. The southern lord doesn't protect his people as well as the western lord." 

"So they would still be alive if they didn't leave?" Sango was horrified. "Oh, Shippo! I'm so sorry!" 

"It's alright, Sango. On the fourth night, we can stay with my grandparents. My Uncle Yoshika should be able to send word to Sesshoumaru that we are coming." 

"Shippo, I didn't know you had family living! Why do you stay with Kagome and Inu Yasha?" 

The kitsune grinned, growling. "I'm the baby in that family! They never let me do anything! At least with Inu Yasha and Kagome as my parents, I'm learning to take care of myself! Now, let's get going! I can't wait to see Kagome again!" 

Miroku and Sango sweat dropped, not knowing what to say. He hadn't seen his family in a long time, yet he was more excited to be getting closer to his adopted mother. Shrugging, they picked up their packs and followed after the young youkai. They could always ask about Shippo's family later when they rested. 

Kagome giggled as she watched Nari wrestle the twins into the tub. Somehow, they had managed to outwit the older woman's watchful eyes long enough to find a mud hole in the very back of their nursery. According to Nari, it was where Lord Se, (as she called Sesshoumaru), was planning on having a new tree planted in the children's garden. 

It should have been finished by dinner, but the kids found the hole before the gardeners could plant the sapling. The unfortunate gardeners were forced to watch as the young Princesses filled the hole with water and played as the sapling started to wilt in the heat. 

"Hmph!" Nari snorted, "And don't you two think that your Uncle isn't going to hear about this one! You two troublemakers are worse than your father was at your age! And let me tell you, that boy gave me more gray hairs than any of my other charges! I am afraid to find out if you two will start making my hair fall out!" 

The girls only giggled at the old youkai. Over the past few days, this had became a familiar cant to them. 

"Nari, if you have them, I'm going to go look in the library. It's time the girls continued their studies, but I had to leave their books home." 

"Go, My Lady. I'll not let these two troublemakers win again!" 

Smiling, the Miko shook her head and left, listening as Tai and Aika's giggles and shouts became muted as she moved further down the hallway. 

"Are the children occupied?" Sesshoumaru's voice brought her up short. 

"Yes. Nari is giving them their bath." 

The Taiyoukai smirked, having heard the helpless shouts of his gardeners. "I have news about Inu Yasha that you should know." 

Kagome nodded, startled, then followed him into his quarters. "What about Inu Yasha? Who sent you word? Is he coming back?" 

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and held his hand up, demanding silence. "I've seen him myself. Since Rin and Jaken died, I have been traveling to the other world in my sleep. Last night, I met with the Lord of the dead, and he sent me to where my father and Inu Yasha were. It seems that you were right, Miko. He isn't fully dead. Neither is my father, for that matter. Father has a plan for bringing them both back, but Inu Yasha must learn to harness his demon skills first. It may take awhile." His voice was wry, leaving no doubt about what he thought about Inu Yasha's intelligence. "He's no longer a hanyou, however. Father brought him over through the sword when his body was destroyed. Since the sword is youkai, it gave him a youkai body. He needs to learn to call matter to himself, much like we do when we transform into our dog forms. Unfortunately, he had never needed to learn that skill before, and it's instinct for the rest of us, so the problem now lies in having to describe how to do it when we, ourselves, aren't quite sure how we do it." 

The young Miko blanched, understanding at once. "It's going to take awhile, isn't it?" 

"Hmmm.. Yes. It will. More than likely, I'll be going back to check on them tonight. Is there anything you wish for me to tell him?" 

Blushing, she nodded. "Just give him my love… and.. Um…" She blushed harder. "Tell him that.. Er.." 

"Tell him that your breeding?" The Taiyoukai rolled his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how embarrassed these humans where when talking about something so natural as pregnancy. 

"Heheheh.. Er.. How did you know?" She seemed to grow smaller in front of him. 

"My nose, Sister. I can smell it." Then, thinking back to what she had said about her previous pregnancy, "Don't take the shards off until you give birth. If your child takes after his father, then your powers are it's enemy. The Shikon should protect him, as it protected your daughters." 

Kagome nodded. She had already thought of that, but it never hurt to have a second opinion. "Your right, Sesshoumaru. Now, if you'll excuse me? I need to go to the library to find something to teach the girls with." 

He nodded, then straightened to lead her out. Stopping at his doorway, he pointed back the way they came. "There is a children's library next to their rooms. Male pups are usually only taught mathematics, reading, and the warrior arts. However, female pups are taught all of that, as well as the female arts. I will send a female warrior to begin teaching them this afternoon." Then, as an afterthought, "Aika will be learning meditation with me in the mornings. She asked me today, before you were awake. Have Nari send her to me at sunrise tomorrow." 

Kagome was shocked. Aika rarely spoke to anyone other than herself, Inu Yasha, and Shippo. Now, she not only began to speak to Nari, but Sesshoumaru as well. What surprised her more was that the Taiyoukai was humoring the child. Quickly, she nodded, then left to find the children's library. 

:::There are more sides to Sesshoumaru than he would have others know.::: 

TBC 

A lright.. Here's more. This is, as usual, un beta'd. I had originally intended it to be part of chapter 6, but I ran into some writers block. I'm a little better, now. Anyway, enjoy! Next chapter, Inu Yasha contemplates possessing his brothers body while he's visiting their father. Unfortunately, that would leave Fluffy trapped with the old man until he got back. Oh well, he just found out that he was going to be a father! He needed some alone time with his mate! 

Does Yasha do it anyway, or is he smart enough to realize what Sesshoumaru will do to him once he gets back? 

'How dare you use my body to mate with a human! You VILE, unrefined idiot of a dog youkai!' …er.. Well, you get the idea…. 

See ya all next time! 

Caliko 


	9. chapter 8

First, I want to apologize for the spelling of Naruke/Naraku's name. For some reason, my hands insist on spelling it Naruke (possibly because of some early fan subs, I don't know). Anyway, by the time I realized it this chapter, I was no longer sure WHICH was the correct spelling. Anyway, since that's the spelling I've been using the entire story.. Well, I just decided to go with it. If I ever decide to rewrite this story, I'll change it. Until then, thinking of the correct spelling every time I use it is doing nothing but interrupt the flow of my writing, so I will just use Naruke for now on.

I don't own anything, except the twins and their nurse!

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 8  
By Caliko

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the castle, unnoticed by his father and his runt of a brother. Inu Taisho stood in front of a half-transformed Inu Yasha, growling as the reject once again screwed up. His brother had the hind legs of a dog, but the rest of him was his normal, pitiful self.

"Concentrate, Boy! How the hell do you think you're gonna resurrect in the mortal realm if you can't even call enough matter here?"

"I'm _trying_, Old Man! It's not easy!" His brother gritted through his teeth. "Unlike you, I wasn't born _knowin'_ how to do this!"

Sesshoumaru just smirked and walked up to the duo. "Father, you may expect too much from the mongrel. He has always been the type to take the path of least resistance - hence he blames his inability to transform on not being born with the knowledge. Perhaps he needs a harsher motivation?"

Inu Taisho smirked as well, realizing that once again he could put his shock treatment into use. "Harsher motivation, hmm? What do you think, Boy? Should I get my favorite toy out?"

:::Toy? What is the old man about? I was just hoping that I could hit him whenever he screwed up!::: The younger Taiyoukai pondered this, then thought, :::Maybe this 'toy' is a new sword.:::

Inu Yasha started to sweat, "NO way, you sadistic asshole! You come anywhere near me with that thing and I'll…."

"You will what?" His father growled, knowing that his youngest son was no match for him.

"Dammit! Just keep that thing away from me!"

"Then try harder, Inu Yasha!" His father grinned, leaning back onto his elbows. "Now, calm yourself and listen! There are two ways to reach our true form. The first is the demon rage. That requires little thought, but extreme anger. Unfortunately, when you transform using the demon rage, your intelligence is rather limited. The only thing that you recognize is the need for blood. That way isn't good for what we need, as you would go on a killing rampage as soon as you formed.

The other method is to will yourself into your form. That will carry your personality and thought processes into the form, leaving you a powerful dog demon that thinks with intelligence. THIS is the method that you must use. Now, try again."

Inu Yasha sighed, then closed his eyes. Standing still, he concentrated on his body, imagining his hands to turn into paws and his face into the muzzle of the dog. Slowly, he remembered what he was doing when he successfully changed his legs, concentrating on the feel of fur growing all over his body. He could of sworn that his tail multiplied into three sections, whipping in the wind called up from his powers. He growled, feeling that same power grow, expanding into every part of his body until it felt like he would explode. Then, a bright light pounded on his closed eyelids, only to flash and die out a moment later.

He opened his eyes, searching for approval on his Old Man's face. Unfortunately, he received silent exasperation instead. His brother looked as if he was about to choke on his humor as their father stalked closer to him.

"What is that, you imbecile?" He growled, looming over Inu Yasha. "I said 'dog', not monkey!"

Yasha blinked, then looked down at his arms. Sure enough, they were humanoid and hairy. "Dammit! I thought I got it that time!" he tried to say. It came out "Grrrrrrrrsht! RoooROoo Roo roo roo grrr rrrsht!" He shook his head, embarrassed.

"Hmmm.. You look like Naruke." Sesshoumaru once again smirked. It seemed to Inu Yasha that his brother only knew three expressions - smirk, frown, or emotionless.

"Grrrsht roo!" ("Fuck you!" for those that want the translation…)

It was some time later that they had decided to rest. Inu Yasha had managed to make it to dog form - unfortunately it was the size of a rather large rat. Still, it was a dog, not a monkey or a half-man/half-dog hybrid. Relieved that he was getting better, the former hanyou plopped down, and concentrated on becoming himself once again. A few moments later, he opened his eyes only to find nothing changed.

"Woof!" He sounded, his head turned to the side in confusion. He couldn't understand what he did wrong. Inu Yasha once again closed his eyes, his face screwing up as he concentrated on what he used to look like. There was no way he was going to be stuck like this!

Again, he opened his eyes to see his Old Man's ankles.

"Hmmm…" His father looked bemused, while his brother finally showed true amusement. "Maybe your just tired, Inu Yasha. You worked hard today."

"For once." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Shut it, Boy. Now, Son, get some sleep, and we'll try again when you wake up."

"Grrwl?" (Food)

"Oh course. Of course. Food first."

Inu Yasha started wagging his tail, then bounded indoors, leaving his family outside sweating as they realized that with his concentration, Inu Yasha might be like that for a very long time.

__

The next morning:

"Miroku! Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sango asked, looking aghast at the creepy path that led between the two mountains.

"Yes, my love. Kagome's spiritual aura is still straight ahead of us."

"Do you think it's far?" Shippo asked, coming up besides them.

"Maybe a couple hours. We should be there by midday if we keep up this pace." For the first time, Miroku realized that the kitsune was growing up. It seemed as if he got taller every time he seen the boy. Now, Shippo's forehead came up to his shoulders. "Think you can keep up with us, Shippo?"

"If it gets me to my Mom, I can keep up with Kouga!"

Unnoticed by either of them, Sango had gone ahead. Now, at the entrance to the mountain pass, she looked back. "Are you two coming?"

Shippo laughed, "Sango is the one we have to keep up with!" Miroku sighed, then smiled as the two jogged to reach the demon slayer. "Coming Sango, my love!"

Sesshoumaru woke up that morning to the feeling that someone was watching him. Sitting up, he met Aika's gaze unflinching. "This is beginning to be a habit. Tomorrow, meet me outside the door. For now, go into the meditation chamber and wait for me."

A little while later, he joined the child in the room and positioned himself on the tatami mat. Aika sat across from him, carefully mimicking how he placed his arms and legs.

"The first lesson is posture." He started. "You have to be comfortable, but not so much that you fall asleep. Relax all of your muscles, and then close your eyes." He lowered his voice to a soothing tone. "Try to think of nothing. Not any fights with your sister, or what you want to do today. Just let your mind drift."

The little girl tried, but the more she tried, the more she tensed up. "How can I think of nothing when I'm always thinking?" She finally complained. "Something always pops up!"

He sighed. This was going to take awhile. "It's very rare to reach the right state on the first try. Some people take weeks or even months learning this. It's what meditation is - a state of perfect calm where your daily worries do not intrude. Now, relax and do not try so hard. Keep practicing quietly while I move on to my meditation."

Later, after he released Aika from her lesson, he left to find Kagome. He had promised to keep her updated on Inu Yasha's progress. She was in the garden with Nari, picking flowers for an arrangement. "Sister." He stated, waiting for her to look at him. "I have news of my brother."

"How is he?" She asked, following him to an isolated corner. "Has he learned to transform yet?"

A strange grin lay on his mouth, barely noticeable unless you were used to seeing his usually emotionless face. "He transformed."

Kagome blinked, tilting her head forward as her hands nervously fingered the blue silk of her kimono. "Then, that's good! We should be able to perform the ritual soon!"

"Of course, if you wish for a mate that is the size of a large rat." He was really smiling now. "The last time I saw him, he was stuck in his dog form, and no taller than your ankle."

The Miko's eyes grew wide, then she sniggered. The sniggering became chuckles that just wouldn't stop. "Oh boy! My husband, the ankle biter."

"You laugh at your mate? Does Inu Yasha not provide for you? Protect you when you need it? Now, you laugh at him?" Sesshoumaru just couldn't understand this particular human. It was one thing for him to be amused, but this woman was supposed to uphold her husbands honor when her mate was not there to do it himself.

Kagome quieted, but the smile stayed on her face. "One of the reasons Inu Yasha loves me, is that I can see the humor in a situation. Besides that, we enjoy torturing each other a bit. It keeps things interesting." She paused, "And right now, aren't you the one doing the providing and protecting? And I know you think it's funny. I could see how hard you were trying not to laugh yourself!"

"It's not the same. He expects me to laugh at him." The Taiyoukai defended himself. "It's how we relate to each other."

"Hmph!" She smiled wider, leaning against the tree at her back. "Brotherly love? Yes, after living here these past few weeks, I can believe that. Then think of my laughing at Inu Yasha as my way of relating to him, as well. I love your brother, and he loves me. But, sometimes, laughing is the only way to keep from crying."

Comprehension finally shown on his face, and he nodded. "I understand." He finally said. Sesshoumaru wouldn't apologize for doubting her, but that was alright. Understanding dealt with the future, while apologizing only dealt with the past.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The cry came from the front of the castle. "Three people, and a firecat are on the horizon!"

"It seems that your friends have come to visit." He didn't growl, or sound surly, so she assumed he was just stating fact. "Go. Get the twins changed into something clean, then meet me in the audience chamber. We do not wish to keep your guests waiting."

Miroku entered the hall with Shippo on his right. Sango was acting the obedient wife for the benefit of the nobles and stayed behind him with Kiarra (spelling?) on her shoulder. "My Lord." He said, eyes downcast. It would not do to show disrespect to the Taiyoukai in front of his people. "We have come to deliver Lady Kagome's adopted son to her, as well as to bring you news of Naruke."

Sesshoumaru was stoic, but inside he was thankful that they were not being belligerent. "Naruke is dead. My brother killed him in battle before he disappeared."

"My Lord, if I may disagree, I have proof, of sorts, that Naruke is still alive." He held out his hand. "You know of my air void?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, he went on. "It originated on my family line by a curse laid on my grandfather by Naruke. The curse will only be broken by Naruke's death. If he were dead, my hand would be normal once more. Lord Sesshoumaru, the air void is still active."

"Are you certain, Monk?"

"Yes, sir. I had to rescue a certain kitsune from an angry tiger youkai on the way to your castle. I had to use the void to confuse it. There is no doubt in my mind that Naruke is still alive."

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's footsteps coming closer, trailed by the girls. "Say nothing to Lady Kagome about this. My brother is with my father, and they are working on a way for him to come back. Until then, she shouldn't be worried about the spider hanyou."

Miroku nodded, overjoyed that they knew of Inu Yasha's whereabouts, but angry that the Taiyoukai was planning on keeping this information from the Miko. Still, he was her guardian at the moment, and the Monk could do nothing.

Behind him, he could hear the angry grumbling from Sango, and knew that he had to get her away from the courts eyes. "My Lord, is there a place where my wife may go to refresh herself?"

Sesshoumaru's youkai ears had already noticed the slayers anger, of course. With a nod, he gestured to a servant to show the woman a nice quiet, isolated chamber in which she could calm down. "Follow Sumi, Lady Sango. She'll take you where you may clean the dust from your person."

TBC

THIS was a hard chapter to write! (head spinning) I knew where I had to go with it, the little good that did me! They (the characters) just refused to act correctly, and for that, my chapter was a bit stiff. I'm sorry about that. I think I need a co-author to go over my chapters and smooth them out for me. /sigh/ I am still not sure just when that stupid spider hanyou is going to show his creepy head, and what he's going to do. BUT.. At least my foreshadowing is good!

I'm also sorry for the long wait between chapters! I've gotten bit by the inspiration bug to work on an old, old fic of mine - Nitrous Nights. It's a continuation of my Gundam Wing series, The Box. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so if anyone wants to read the series, go to Caliko's World. Even if you don't like GW, you might like this. It was one of my best series, and I got a LOT of reviews for it. It IS mainly humor, and there is a lot of adult humor. So NO READING IF YOUR TOO YOUNG!   
Caliko


	10. chapter 9

Um… a very sweet person offered to beta this for me.. But I..er.. Lost her email addy. If it was you, can you check this over and email me the finished product? I'll post it as soon as I get it. Caliko

Once again, if you want to read my older stuff, go to   
and, forgive me ahead of time for the DBZ stuff. Eventually, i'll get around to rewriting all of them... lol

I own NOTHING! I'm just obsessed. On a different note, I'm not sure how old Shippo was when he joined Kagome and Inu Yasha. For the sake of my story, I'm making him six, which would make him thirteen in this fic.

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 9  
By Caliko

**__**

Interlude

Near the edge of Inu Yasha's Forest, close to the battlefield where the inu hanyou destroyed the body of his enemy, there was a tree, withered and near death. Beneath that tree, there was a hollow that housed something evil. It had no body, and existed on hatred alone.

No animals made this hole a home for it reeked of deadly miasma. Surrounding this tree, there was silence, as if the forest dwellers were afraid to even make a sound.

Originally, a family of mice lived there, but soon after the new inhabitant moved in, the skeletons of the family were found, stripped of all meat and muscle, and scattered in front of the tree like the jacks a child would throw down to play with.

The hole was now lined with thick cobwebs, spun into a tornado-like pattern. It trapped the insects foolish enough to get too close, and allowed the miasma to change the poor things into pure energy to feed what was left of a certain spider hanyou.

Naraku's goal this day was to continue to exist - ultimately, he hoped to acquire a new body in which to exact his revenge. But, this was nearly a hopeless cause when the larger animals and youkai stayed away from his trap. He knew that eventually, he would have to leave his hole and travel on the wind until a he could possess a large enough youkai to kill the royal Inu family.

**__**

End Interlude

Miroku stood in front of Sesshoumaru, waiting for the Taiyoukai to dismiss him. When it came, he bowed low, then hurriedly backed away from the throne. When he was far enough away, he turned, and hurried after his irate wife, leaving Shippou with his adopted uncle.

Sumi was awaiting her charge outside the room. She bowed her head as he approached, and gestured to the screens. Without delay, he pushed them aside and entered, closing them before he faced his wife.

"Miroku! Tell me that your not going to listen to him!" She snarled, her eyes flashing at how strict the court was so far. She couldn't help but feel that Kagome-chan had to be miserable here!

"Sango, my love, it is his court. Sesshoumaru holds all of the power, and it is within his right to deny us. If we wish to be near Kagome, we have no choice but to obey him. At least we know that it won't be forever, since Inu Yasha is trying to get back to us."

"Do you think he was telling the truth? That Inu Yasha is coming back?"

"Sesshoumaru is too proud to lie, and he has no reason to, anyway. If he says that it is so, then it is so." Her husband reassured her. "Until then, my Mistress, keep up your delightful act. The youkai here would not understand a man enjoying a strong woman as a wife, and they may take it upon themselves to teach you a lesson. What's more, a woman telling her husband what to do would be offensive to them, and it would embarrass Sesshoumaru in his court. You and I both know that you make your own decisions, and that I'm only too happy to comply with them. Until everything is back to normal, we have to play by their rules."

"You're enjoying this too much, Monk." Sango accused, smiling despite herself.

"Meh, just a bit, Mistress. Just a bit. It's not everyday that I can make you my slave." He smirked a hentai smile. "Perhaps later, we can continue this game into our bedroom? I can tie you up with some silk scarves and torment you with a thousand kisses all over your body? Perhaps I can make you scream for me as you com, beg me to take your luscious body to new heights?"

Sango smacked him upside his head, glaring. "Don't push it!" Yet, as she left, she smiled an interested smile and wiggled her hips just a tad more than normal.

Miroku grinned, knowing that tonight was going to be fun!

Kagome walked into the reception room, and nearly squealed when she saw Shippou. He stood on Sesshoumaru's left, slightly back and behind the throne. Her heart went out to him when she realized how nervous he was. Little sweat drops rolled down his face, and he looked as if he had just swallowed something nasty.

In front of Sesshoumaru stood a youkai that greatly resembled Hiten of the thunder brothers. He was angrily shouting that the Taiyoukai owed him for his nephews' deaths. Kagome became nervous, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not about to stand for that.

"Silence!" He thundered. "I owe you nothing!"

"Your brother killed them in cold blood!" The thunder youkai countered, too foolish to realize that his death was imminent.

Sesshoumaru stood, and then deliberately came down from the dais where his throne was placed. Within moments, he towered over the claimant, his tone calm and his face expressionless. "My nephew was there - and he says that your relatives were trying to kill them for the Shikon shards that his mother now protects. Since your relatives had slain the boy's real parents before my brother and his mate met the child, I do not hesitate to believe him. Your clan had attacked the Prince of the Western Lands and has paid the price."

"You believe that kitsune when they are well known for their tricks?"

"The kitsune has been formally adopted into my family. In the seven years that I have known him, he has never lied to me. You, however, are well known for your greed and your ambition. Leave now or I shall be forced to kill you and evict your remaining clan from my lands."

Kagome watched as the thunder youkai hesitated, as if he were weighing his options. Then, he bowed, anger radiating off of his body as he left the court.

"Sister." Sesshoumaru hadn't even turned to look at her. "Take your son to the nursery to see his sisters. The Monk and his woman will be in to see you shortly." Without another word, he stalked out of the court, leaving his retainers to dismiss the nobles.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran forward, stopping short just before her. Then, he hugged her, stilling when he noticed the change in her scent. "You're going to have another baby?"

"Hmm.. Or two, if the Shikon shards do the same thing they did when I was pregnant the last time. Are you alright?" She knew it must have been hard to face the thunder lord. He had only been six when he faced the thunder brothers.

"Oh, him? Sesshoumaru shoved me behind him as soon as Lord Gufuu came forward. The idiot was bragging about how he had the Inu clan in his debt, and Sesshoumaru was pissed enough to investigate the idiots claim. He asked for my story as soon as Gufuu arrived in the hall."

The Miko nodded, relieved. Sesshoumaru had publicly acknowledged Shippo as his nephew, and in turn, would protect him as if he were born into the clan. "Come, let's go see your sisters."

"Inu Yasha, come here." Inu Taisho called, impatiently waiting as the ankle-high dog pranced over to him. "I want you to try to go back to your human form, but this time, concentrate on looking me in the eye."

"Woof!" The now rested dog demon wagged his tail, signaling that he was more than ready.

"Now, remember - getting to your human form will mean nothing if your still smaller than a cat. You have to make it to your normal height."

"Grrrr…"

The Taiyoukai snickered at his son's grumbling, then stepped back to observe the pup's energy. "Begin."

Inuyasha stilled and let his conscience wander as he gathered his energy. Then, feeling that he had enough, he concentrated his power into his mind, then out to his limbs. Little by little, he imagined his body being sculpted - Head to neck, to hands, then arms; Torso, to legs, to feet, to toes. When he was sure of the form, he concentrated on his size, imagining, as his father instructed, to look into his eyes. Then, he imagined the very air to fill in the form, pulling matter from the world around him until he knew that he was solid. Letting the power subside, he opened his eyes to await inspection.

Inu Taisho frowned, then walked closer, growling. "You just had to have this form back, didn't you?"

"Hmm?" Yasha looked at his fingers, noticing the missing stripes. Then, smiling, he raised his hand to the top of his head, confirming what he already knew. Two triangle-shaped ears stuck out of his hair. "YES! I don't look like that prissy ass-hole anymore!"

Tai ran through the kata, making small mistakes here and there, and finished with a crouch. Without her sensei telling her, she centered herself on the mat and began again. Concentration furrowed her brow, her eyes squinted with determination as she worked to perfect the movements that would gain her teachers praise.

Near the screened doorway, a wolf-youkai stood watching her young student. Every mistake made was noted, as well as her young charges determination to get it right. Smiling slightly, she leaned back against the wall, making sharp comments to her student on the best way to fix her form.

"She is doing well, for a beginner." Sesshoumaru murmured into her ear. His voice was close, startling her. She didn't sense him coming in.

"My Lord! Yes. Tai is coming along nicely. In a few weeks, I hope to begin teaching her weapons."

"Don't rush her, Sensei. She has time, and she is not the type to move onto something new until all of her lessons are perfect. For now, work on her hand-to-hand."

"And her sister? When do I start to teach Lady Aika?" Silver eyes met gold, asking though she knew what he would say.

"She is too human. Let her learn what human ladies do. Anything else will make her life unhappy when she grows up."

"My Lord - I believe that is a mistake. Aika's ki is more powerful than humans. She may appear to be naught else, she may even smell like a human. But, I do not believe that she is human enough to be happy in that life."

"And you would know this how?" His voice growled, refusing to admit that she might sense something he didn't.

"I've watched them play, My Lord. Tai teaches Aika everything she learns, and Aika learns it faster than Tai did. She has more power in her kicks than her sister, her punches are about equal. She flies like her Inu ancestors, and shows much the same aptitude as Tai in everything else. She is not a mere mortal, My Lord. To think so would be underestimating her youkai blood."

"So you think you know better than I?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, as he faced her. He acknowledged what she had said, and noted to himself to test the child himself. Still, this was a mere wolf youkai with no standing other than military rank.

"In this instance, Sir, yes. For the last twenty years, I have taught every child in this castle how to fight. I know what to look for, My Lord, and I know what to encourage. Both of your nieces show talent, and at this age they learn it easier." The Sensei hesitated before speaking, but said it anyway. "I can't help feeling that if you forced Rin-chan to learn to defend herself, that maybe she could have bought enough time for help to arrive."

Sesshoumaru broke, slamming the teacher against the wall with his nails wrapped around her throat. The warrior winced, but kept her hands to her side as she submitted to his vengeance. "She was attacked by Naraku, you stupid woman! What could Rin have done against him?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord! You are right! She couldn't have done anything! I just… I hate to think how helpless she must have felt!"

The Taiyoukai loosened his fingers, the fight gone. He, too, had thought of how she must have panicked. He had been far away, and Jaken wouldn't have been able to help her. Perhaps, if she fought back, she would have been too busy to acknowledge her helplessness. The teacher was right in one instance, however. If Aika had shown promise, then he owed it to his brother's daughter to have her taught.

Sesshoumaru suddenly smirked, thinking that it might even give her an outlet for all of her excess energy.

"Tai." He called out, waiting for his niece to finish her dance. Behind him, the wolf-bitch rubbed her throat, gasping for air. "Do you think that your sister would want to learn how to protect herself?"

Tai nodded, "Yes, Uncle! I've been showing her what Sensei teaches me, and she always wants to learn more."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Tomorrow, Sensei, you will have two students. Niece, come with Aika to my rooms to learn meditation before breakfast. Then bring her here with you to learn how to fight."

The young Inu shouted out, happy. "Thank you, Uncle Sesshoumaru. My sister will appreciate it."

"We will see if you are correct tomorrow. Now, go get cleaned up. Your brother is here, and he wants to see you."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru left the dojo, his thoughts dwelling on what the Sensei had said. Could she be right, that Aika was more youkai than anyone had thought? He entered his study, vowing to see to the matter himself.

"Mama! Mama!" Tai squealed, running into the nursery. Her normally sedate pace gone once she realized that her older brother had arrived. "Uncle Sesshoumaru said that Shippo is here?" She skidded on the floor, her socks gliding over the polished wood before her mother.

Kagome, seated on a cushion in front of a low table, groaned, waiting for impact. It seemed that just when Shippo outgrew the tendency to pounce her, her daughters picked it up. Thankfully, the Kitsune caught the child before she knocked her mother onto her back.

Laughing, he picking Aika up by the back of her silver training outfit. "Careful, Brat! You don't want to hurt the little one!"

"SHIPPO!" She shrieked, as she latched onto his neck. "When did you come?"

"Just now. Sango-san and Miroku-san are here, too. You should see them soon."

"Don't care! I missed YOU!"

Kagome smiled slightly, even as she admonished the child. Tai had always worshipped Shippo, imitating him as he ate, spoke, and even walked once. With her father gone, and Shippo with Kaede, the girl had placed herself into the role of protector. Now, with Shippo here to watch over them, she could go back to being a normal child.

"Tai, I'm sure that Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango would be upset to hear that you didn't miss them."

She blinked, confused. "I did miss them Mama! I just missed Shippo-chan more!"

"Kagome-chan, I'm sure that Tai didn't mean anything by it. I, for one, am glad that she's happy." Miroku smiled calmly. "Isn't that right, Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome. Miroku and I know all too well how much she loves Shippo. Now.. Where's Aika?"

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome hugged them both, steering clear of Miroku's hand. "It's good to see you! Thank you for bringing Shippo to me! As for Aika, she's taking a nap. Nari and I had to dose her to sleep after she had a run in with a bee's nest. Poor girl couldn't stop screaming from all of the stings."

"Oh my! Will she be all right?" Sango asked, worried.

"She'll be fine. She managed to inherit Inu Yasha's healing abilities. She'll be ok when she wakes up in a little while. Until then, Sango, tell me how your village is coming along?"

The two women settled down for a long discussion, allowing the priest and the kitsune to occupy the inu-pup. In the next room, Aika slept on with Nari mending clothes beside her.

That night, Sesshoumaru went to sleep, and found himself almost immediately in his father's courtyard. In front of him stood the most disgusting sight he had ever seen. His brother, in his hanyou form. Gone were the facial markings, gone were the more humanoid ears, and gone was the tail. In their place stood the form that he had grown to hate over the years.

"You couldn't even return to your true form, could you? Instead, you chose the substandard form that you were used to." He said, his face looking as if he had been sucking lemons.

"Feh! I chose the one that let me look like a guy! Or, haven't you noticed that you and Pop look a bit - girly?"

"You are a disgrace!" He turned away from Inu Yasha, only to clench his fists and turn back. "Your mate is pregnant again. Hurry, and get your body back so that I don't have to hear infants caterwauling in my castle!"

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother's face went slack, then rolled his eyes at the mindless grin that followed. Inu Taisho jogged up from behind him, waving his hand in front of his younger son's face.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked Sesshoumaru, his face two inches from Inu Yasha's.

"I just told him that his mate is pregnant again. He froze up, then got that stupid look."

"Pregnant?"

"Hmmm. More half-breeds mucking up the blood-line." He shook his head, then asked, "How soon until we can perform the resurrections?"

"As soon as Kagome can learn the incantations. I will send you back tonight with the scrolls she will need." His father replied, ignoring the doubtful look Sesshoumaru sent him.

"Father, will the scrolls materialize in the living world?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Just hold them in your hand, and they should be fine."

The younger Taiyoukai was silent, not quite able to pinpoint what was bothering him. Then, Inu Yasha spoke up behind him.

"Pop, if he can bring scrolls back from this plane, why can't he bring one of us?"

:::That is what was bothering him! Dammit, why did the idiot have to say it before he did?::::

Inu Taisho just smacked the former hanyou upside the head. "Stupid. You would be stuck wandering that plane as a ghost! The scrolls themselves won't last more than an hour or so in that world, so Sesshoumaru will have to copy them immediately upon awaking! Don't you think that I had thought of that before? The Lord of Death was the one that pointed out the flaw in _that _plan, and who would know better than he?"

::::Thank the Gods that I didn't ask. I would hate to have Father think I'm as stupid as the brat!::: Sesshoumaru thought, smirking. "Well, Father, are you going to teach the idiot how to walk in Kagome's dreams, or are you going to make him wait?"

Inu Taisho grinned, "I'll teach him. It would be cruel to make him wait until he was alive again, especially now that you told him that he is going to be a father again." Then, in a quiet aside to the older son, "I'm looking forward to the first bit of quiet I'll have since he came."

Sesshoumaru smirked, then nodded. "I'll meet you inside. I'll pour the sake and we'll celebrate the idiots impending fatherhood while the idiot is in the dream realm."

"Shouldn't take too long. I'll have to get the boy meditating, but it shouldn't be hard getting him to empty his head."

"Hmm.. It's already halfway there."

"Exactly."

TBC

A/N - YEAH!!! I finally managed to hit my normal minimum of pages! Now, here is the challenge I made myself. My son goes back to school on Aug. 3, I go back to school on Aug. 18th. That gives me PLENTY of free time to get some serious writing done. I want to finish either this fic, or my GW fic by then, since I won't have a chance to do much writing once classes start. I know that many authors would put up a poll at this point, asking which one they want done.. But I'm not most authors. I've been writing fan fiction for over three years, and in that time, I've learned that I will only write when I'm in the mood to write, and only the fandom I'm in the mood for at that moment. Kinda makes it hard, when you have about six different ideas for 6 different fandoms, and your not in the mood to write any of them.

SO - wish me luck, and send me some good vibes via reviews. Hopefully, I'll stay in the groove for this fic!

Caliko, the over-worked kitty…..


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the charactors of the twins and Nari. Don't sue - you won't get much else but bills.

The Duty Of Blood - Chapter 10

By Caliko

Inu Taisho got up from his cushion in front of Sesshoumaru, waving him down when the younger Taiyoukai made to join him. "I'm going to check on Yasha." He said, weaving slightly from the strong Sake that the castle provided. "I was wondering if the Brat managed to relax enough to leave the plane."

"Heh, he's too excitable, Father. He won't see his mate until his resurrection."

Taisho smirked, but left anyway, shaking his head. He moved down the hallway with one hand against the wall, unsure of his footsteps while he was in this state. It was funny - he never managed to get drunk when he was alive, but when he began to exist here, his tolerance was suddenly non-existent.

Outside in the courtyard, it was a new moon. The only light that shone was from the white, crystalline ground. Yet, it was plenty of light for a human to see, and the Taiyoukai was certainly more than that.

Nearing the place where he left his son meditating, Inu Taisho dropped his smirk. He had agreed with his oldest on Yasha's chance of performing the technique. It seems as if both of them were wrong. Inu Yasha's body was there, slumped on the ground, with his spirit no where near. That was one step more than he had explained, unfortunately. The boy wouldn't be able to speak or touch the girl without a body, even in her dreams. Inu Yasha was supposed to take his body with him when he dream walked.

He groaned, already suspecting what his trouble magnate son was going to do. If he got anywhere near his old castle, where his oldest son's sleeping body lay, he was going to be pulled into it. Sesshoumaru would not be happy if the boy used it for anything more than talking!

One minute, Inu Yasha was floating on warm currents of his wife's unconsciousness. The next, he was pulled outside of her room and down the hall, only to slam into something else. He shook his head, then groaned when he realized that he had a headache. Slowly, he raised his hand to cup his pounding forehead, and realized that once again he had stripes.

::::What the fuck?:::: he mumbled, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Below him lay the softest cushions, confusing him even more. :::What did I hit? This is too soft. Maybe I'm sitting on it?:::

Standing, he looked down and blinked. It was a bed. :::How did I get here, and what did I hit?:::

There was nothing in the room to explain the hard impact he made when landing. Shaking his head, he winced as he remembered his headache. :::And since when did I get headaches? I'm not even physical in the plane!:::

Gingerly, Inu Yasha looked around, exploring his surroundings. Recognizing the clothes laid out for the next day, and the swords hung on the wall, his eyes bulged. Details slowly made their way to his eyes, and he realized that he knew this room. It was where Sesshoumaru used to lecture him on how he was too week to train with the other pups. Glancing down at his body, another suspicion held true. Somehow, he had possessed Sesshoumaru!

"Well, this makes it easy." he grinned, not about to ignore chance. "I can see how the girls and Shippo are doing, while I'm here."

Inu Yasha left the room nearly skipping. Following long dormant memories, he made his way to the nursery, scaring the shit out of Nari as she left the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She whispered, taken aback. "Wait.." Nari breathed in deeply. "You're not Sess-chan!"

"My brother still lets you get away with calling him that, Old Hag?" Yasha grinned. "He must have a soft spot for you."

"Inu Yasha?" The old youkai blinked, then nodded. "It is your scent! What are you doing in that body? Have you killed your brother? Good Kami! You don't belong here! You're dead!" The old lady started beating him over the chest. "Begone, Spirit!" She screeched, "And give us back our Lord!"

Groaning, his nearly forgotten headache coming back, Inu Yasha grabbed the old lady's hands in his. "Relax, Nari! I'm just visiting! Sesshoumaru is with my Old Man right now! I only came to visit Kagome in her dreams, but somehow I ended up in his body! I figured I'd check on the kids while I had the chance, that's all! I'm not STAYING in that pansy's pants! Not if I can help it!"

"I'm so confused." Nari started mumbling under her breath, then shut up suddenly as if she realized something. "Lord Inu Yasha?"

Thinking that he was safe, Yasha released her hands. "Huh?"

Then, the old harridan hit him again, her fists moving faster than he thought was possible for the old youkai. "What were you THINKING, leaving here all those years ago?" She screeched, pinching his cheek in her claws and dragging him down to her level. "Do you KNOW how worried we were? Hmmm?" She boxed his ear with her free hand. "Of course, you didn't care! You never liked us to look out for you, you ungrateful pup!"  
"Ouch! Owowowowowow! OLD LADY, STOP IT!" Yasha pulled back, trying not to hurt her. "I'll be back in the flesh soon! You can yell at me all you want then, alright?" But she followed him as he made a mad dash for Kagome's scent. "KAGOME! SAVE ME!" He yelled, trying to place the door to her room between him and Nari. "Wake up, Wench! I'm about to be killed again, here!"

Kagome jerked awake as she heard Sesshoumaru shout her name in the hallway. Blinking, she watched as the door was jerked open and her brother-in-law jumped into the room. From the hallway, she heard Nari screeching about impertinent pups that cold-heartedly worried their elders, and watched as he almost managed to close the door to shut her out.

"Wake up, Wench! I'm about to be killed again, here!"

Wondering what was going on, she got up and pushed herself between Sesshoumaru and the doorway. "Nari, stop! I'll take care of this, alright?" She said, watching the old woman as she seemed to calm down. "I don't know what Sesshoumaru did, but I'll settle it. Now, go back to bed."

"But, My Lady! That's not my Sess-chan! That's the ungrateful whelp you mated!"

:::Did she loose her mind? Anyone with eyes could see that it's Sesshoumaru!:::: Out loud, she put her foot down. "Nari, be quiet, and go to bed before you wake up the entire castle! You can deal with your lord privately in the morning! It's not the time for this! You might wake up the children!"

"But.. My Lady! You don't understand!" The aged youkai whined. "I've been wanting to yell at that boy for sixty years!"

"Nari." Kagome's voice was firm. "Go to bed."

"But.. But.. "

"Now, Nari. I will not have you waking the children. I'm beginning to think that you are too old for your duties."

Growling, the old woman backed up, giving Inu Yasha the evil eye through the crack in the door. "I will settle this with you, Pup! As soon as your alive again, I'm going to beat you!"

Yasha gulped, knowing that she meant it. "Yeah, yeah, Baba. I know." He managed to say, wincing as Kagome slammed the door shut.

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on here?" His mate asked, not believing for a moment that he was anyone but the Taiyoukai.

"Wench, I'm not my brother! Damn bitch, can't you tell that it's me?"

"What I can tell is that you must be drunk or insane, coming into my room and pretending that you're Inu Yasha!"

"I'm not pretending nothing! I got sucked into his body when I came to talk to you! Damn, you haven't seen me in weeks, and this is the welcome I get! What's next, you announce your betrothal to Kouga?"

"Inu Yasha?" Eyes wide, she came forward, staring at his face. "You're really Inu Yasha?"

"Who else would come crashing into your room? Of course I'm Inu Yasha!" He rolled his eyes, then walked over to the bed, allowing his body to sink into the deep cushions. "My old man taught me how to contact you in your sleep, but when I got here, I was somehow pulled into Sesshoumaru's body. And don't ask, I have no idea how!"

A moment later, Kagome squealed and jumped onto his chest. "It's really you?" She asked, then laid quick, wet kisses all over his face.

Inu Yasha grinned, rolling over so that she was under him. "Miss me?"

"Hmmm…" She murmured, pulling his lips down to hers. "You don't know how much." Softly, she kissed him, nibbling at his lips when he came close enough.

He gently pulled away, then traced the curve of her cheek with his mouth. Then, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. "I missed you too, Kagome."

"How long do we have?" She asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"Not long. I don't know when Sesshoumaru will wake up. I don't know how I know it, but I do. When he wakes up, I'm gonna be bodiless again."

Kagome nodded. "Makes sense. It's his body, and you have no real ties to it. He, however, does."

"Hmm…" Inu Yasha kissed her again, then slid over so that he lay on his side next to her. "And we don't want that to happen if we're in the middle of anything, huh?"

The Miko's eyes crossed at the thought. "He'd kill us both." Yet, she couldn't help snickering as she thought of what his expression would be like. "That is, if he can manage to even face us afterward."

"Hey, I wanna see the kids before I go back." Inu Yasha reached for her face, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "I miss them as much as I miss you."

"Even Shippo?" She joked, knowing how the two got on each others nerves.

"Even him." Inu Yasha stood up, pulling her to stand next to him. "When I get back for good, we'll leave the kids with Nari and have a whole week to ourselves."

Kagome 's chuckling stopped as she recognized the heated look in his eyes. Pushing closer to him, she reached up and touched his bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. "Promise?"

"Yeah. I wanna celebrate coming back to life with just you, me, and a futon in the middle of nowhere. "

She shivered as he nipped her finger, then yelped when she felt his hand squeeze her ass. "Pervert." Kagome laughed, pushing away from him to open the door.

"You love me, anyway."

Together, the walked down the hallway to the nursery, and quietly entered. In the first bedroom lay Shippo tangled up in his covers with his foot hanging off the cushions. He looked so sweet and innocent, one might forget how much he enjoyed torturing his adopted father.

Carefully, Inu Yasha untangled his covers and pulled them flat over his son. Then, bending over, he gently pushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed his brow. Straightening, he backed away, warning Kagome to never tell the Kitsune that he did that. "I'll deny it till I'm out of breath."

She only smiled and shook her head. She knew damn well that Shippo wouldn't believe it, anyway.

Next, they visited the twins room, repeating the process with both pups. "I swear they look smaller than before." Inu Yasha whispered. "Are you sure they're eating alright?"

"Tai has gained weight since you left. It's probably all muscle, considering that Sesshoumaru has her in the dojo every morning."

"The dojo?" He couldn't believe that this was the same brother who wouldn't let him near a sword. "Are we talking about the same Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm… he's named her as his heir, Inu Yasha. Your brother insists that she needs to know how to defend herself. As a matter of fact, Tai told me just today that he wants Aika to take lessons, as well. Tai's teacher had informed him that Aika was learning from Tai, and doing better than her sister, soo… both girls are expected in the dojo for lessons every day."

Despite himself, he grumbled, complaining low about how he was never allowed to train. "What about Shippo?" He found himself asking as they stepped back into the hallway.

"He just got here today, but he'll probably be taught, as well. Sesshoumaru has publically claimed him as family, so it would be expected."

Inu Yasha was floored. Never would he expect his cold-hearted brother to act this way. Of course, the only side he had ever experienced from his brother was the strict parental figure. Sesshoumaru had never showed him any open affection.

"Why, Kagome?" He finally asked. "Why is he being so… nice?"

The Miko thought for a moment, then led him back to her room. Once they were behind a closed door, she sat with him on the bed, gathering her thoughts before saying anything. "I think that when you died, he saw something that he never looked for before. Inu Yasha, I can't claim to know how he thinks, but your death changed him. He was raised to believe that a hanyou was weaker than a full-blooded youkai. Everyone thought this, not just him. I think that after you ran away, he gave you up for dead. Then, when Kikyou pinned you to the tree, it sort of proved to him that you were weak. He continuosly fought you, probably trying to get you to give up and come back or kill you so that he wouldn't have to protect you anymore. But, you proved him wrong, then, Love. You managed to beat him."

"He was probably trying to kill me." Inu Yasha said, snorting.

"Hmmm…yeah. But then you went and died, killing Naruke to save everyone else. Sesshoumaru respected the fact that you sacrificed yourself."

"So now he feels that in return, he had to acknowledge our pups?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Inu Yasha snorted. "He has to find a mate and have his own family to worry about. When I get back, I don't want to stay here. I hated it here, Kagome!"

She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "It'll be nice to be in our own home again. I miss Kaede and my family. But, I think we should stay and visit for awhile, first. The kids deserve to know their grandfather, don't you think?"

"Oi.. You don't know what your asking for, wench! He's worse than I am!"

"Inu Yasha…."

"I mean it! He's a sadistic tyrant! He's evil, Kagome!"

She rolled her eyes, "What did he do?"

"He made me learn poetry, and drilled me on sword techniques everyday! Dammit, he would zap me with electricity stuff when I screwed up! He even made me practice how I was gonna tell you how I loved you!"

"Did you manage to improve your manners?" She was giggling against his chest.

"It's not funny! Dammit, he's mean! He even spanked me the first time I met him!"

Kagome gave up on holding her laughter in, ignoring his hurt expression as she rolled over onto her back. "He spanked you?" His nod just made her laugh harder. "Oh, I have to meet him! He sounds great!"

"If you think so, I'll let him get you next time he's in the mood! Dammit, woman! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Inu Yasha, stop!" She stopped laughing, but there was still a smile on her face. "I don't want to fight with you right now!"

"Alright, alright. I won't complain about him anymore. But, I won't stay longer than a week after I get resurrected!"

"Deal!" Kagome pounced him. "Now, lay down with me until you go. I've been having a hard time sleeping with you gone."

"Well, it won't be much longer. I figured out how to make a new body when I come through the sword, so Pop said we'll be coming back as soon as you learn the ceremony. Sesshoumaru will be bringing you the scrolls. That reminds me, make sure there is paper near by when he throws me out of his body. The scrolls won't last more than an hour or two, so you might have to help him copy them."

He settled back on the bed, watching as she got up to check her desk. Satisfied that there was plenty of empty scrolls, brushes, and ink, she set the supplies on the desk and came back to bed. "He's going to be upset when he wakes up to find himself here." She mentioned, snuggling against him.

"Well, my brother never could appreciate a beautiful woman." He grinned, covering her body with the quilt. "Just tell him that nothing happened, and that you won't tell a soul. He should be embarrassed enough to go along with it.!

"I love you Inu Yasha." She giggled, kissing his jaw.

"Love you, too, Wench." Kagome smiled, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru blinked, realizing that he wasn't in his room when he woke up. There was a warm body pressed against him, with one leg trapped between his. The scent that reached his nose was familiar - it belonged to his human sister-in-law. Swallowing, he eased away from her, ignoring the hardness that came from being snuggled with a warm female, and rolled out of the bed. It was then that he remembered the scrolls.

Like his father warned him, they were there in his hand, glowing with spiritual residue. They would not last long on this plane. Indeed, they seemed to grow dim as he stared at them! He infused the delicate paper with his own power, relieved when they managed to brighten, then crossed to the desk where supplies where already laid out.

:::At least the idiot made sure I would have paper and ink.::: He thought, still grimacing with embarrassment. :::I don't even want to know what happened last night!::: Sesshoumaru shuddered as he imagined his worst nightmare. Then, not wanting to waste any more time, he sat at the desk and began to copy.

A half hour later, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was done just in time for the ghostly scrolls to fade into mist.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called from the bed as she sat up. "Did you copy it in time?"

He blushed, unable to meet her gaze. "Yes. Father said they would last a few hours, but it only lasted long enough for me to copy it. Inu Yasha told you about them?"

"Yeah… he said to make sure you had paper and ink when you woke up." She looked closely at him, bemused at his blushing. "Is something the matter?"

"NO! Nothing that concerns you!" He blustered, standing up quickly. "I will just leave now to get clean." He stumbled to the door, obviously in a hurry to leave.

"Sesshoumaru - Inu Yasha and I only talked last night. You don't have to be embarrassed, since I didn't see anything I shouldn't have."

:::Damn the wench! She's smiling!::: "I am happy that you respected me enough not to take advantage of the situation." He replied, his eyes narrowed. Just to make sure that she wasn't lying, he took in the scent of the room, checking to make sure that his brother hadn't used his body to seduce his wife.

"Inu Yasha and I decided that it would be to weird." She reassured him, amused that he would be so shy.

Understanding, he nodded, a bit perturbed that she was being so… so.. Condescending. Deciding to get a little of his pride back, he smirked, deliberately speaking to embarrass her. "He was probably afraid that he wouldn't measure up." And with that, he left, leaving Kagome speechless.

:::Did he just make a joke?:::

TBC

Ok, how was that? I know, it's mainly all fluff. Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were more than a little OOC, as well. BUT.. It's my story, and I needed them to act this way, so there! (Sticking tounge out at sticklers :P )

Anyway, stay tuned. I won't mention Naraku/Naruke (depending on the spelling you prefer) again until later… I want Yasha-chan and his father breathing again before I make more trouble for the Inu Clan! LOL…

Hey - how do ya'll think Fluffy-sama is gonna react when he realizes that he lost his title? I mean, if Taisho-sama is alive, Fluffy-sama won't be the Lord of the West anymore…..

Caliko


	12. Chapter 11

Replies to Mama-sama, Snowcat, and Sessgirl at the bottom.

I don't own anything or anyone in this fic that is recognizable by anyone other than myself.

The Duty of Blood - Chapter 11  
By Caliko

Kagome and Miroku followed Sesshoumaru down a stone path into the garden. Both were nervous, unsure if this ritual would work. The Miko carried Tetsiega, while Tensiega pulsed slowly at the Taiyoukai's side. Miroku walked with his staff resting on his shoulder, and carrying a bronze brazier in his other hand, while mentally reviewing the runes that he would have to use.

Reaching a stone circle in the middle of the garden, they separated. Miroku went to the center, laying out the brazier to hold the fire. Then, he taking a bit of charcoal from his sleeve, he began to inscribe the runes just as Inu Taisho's scroll described.

On one side of the brazier, he inscribed Inu Yasha's name, then did the same with his fathers on the opposite side. Moving over a bit, he surrounding the names with the directions of the compass, drawing a circle from one symbol to the next so that they enclosed the inner inscriptions. Next, came the symbols for Heaven, Hell, and Earth, one on the top of the circle, one on the bottom, and one off to the side. When he was done, he backed away, careful not to smudge his work.

"It's ready." He told the other two, watching as Sesshoumaru dug Toujikin into the ground outside of the ritual area. The Monk quickly went over to it, placing a barrier around the sword so that it wouldn't interfere with what they were about to do.

Then, the two main participants took the swords into the runes, standing in the blank spaces around the brazier. This is where they were nervous. According to the scrolls, Tetsiega can open the gates to the land of the dead, but only inward. Supposedly, Tensiega would be able to reverse the gates, but it couldn't open them in the first place. Inu Taisho was adamant that the two would have to work together.

In the back of his mind, Miroku remembered a third sword and shuddered. Would Tensiega and Tetsiega deliver them zombies, like their sister sword had? Or, would they be truly alive? Miroku watched, reminding himself to breath as they started.

Suddenly, Tetsiega flares to life on it's own, magically light enough in this instance for Kagome to hold it. She holds it out flat, her palms supporting the blade as Sesshoumaru lays tensiega across it. Then, he opened his wrist with his claw, and squeezed the slit so that his blood would flow over the blades. Kagome stumbled under the weight, then braced herself. She called up her spiritual power, making the symbols on the ground glow with dormant power.

At the touch of power, Sesshoumaru's blood separated into two rivilets. Each rivelet thickened, flowing to the ground where Inu Yasha's and Inu Taisho's names are written down. The writing began to glow red as the youkai's shapes begin to appear on those spots.

He caught his breath, recognizing one of the shades in front of him. Kagome began to sob, then forced herself to calm down. It wouldn't do this late into the ritual, for her emotions to become out of control. With her power, she could just as easily purify all of the youkai, rather then ressurect her mate and his father.

Slowly, both Youkai grew denser, their faces stark and rugged with concentration. At the fire, Sesshoumaru's blood still flowed, being drawn steadily into the two ghostly shapes. The Monk could see strain on the normally stoic face, and he began to worry that it would be too much for the Taiyoukai.

Across from him, Kagome began to sway under the fierce power that buffeted her slim body. Every moment, the clearing became brighter, pink spiritual energy snaking around the four in the center of the ritual. A wind picked up, becoming small whirlwinds that surrounded Inu Taisho and his son.

Inside his private storm, Inu Yasha opened his eyes. Though none of the others could see it, he was worried. It was apparent that neither he, nor his father realized just how dangerous the entire ritual would be. At that moment, he would sacrifice his life again, if only Kagome and the pups would be safe.

Abruptly, he staggered as the whirlwind became faster. Remembering his part, he began to pull matter into himself. It was time to take over his ressurection, before he took too much of his brothers blood.

It was like moving through syrup - every push of his power being fought against by his death on this plane. The land of Death didn't give up it's prize easily.

And then, in an explosion of pure, white light, he was back. He could actually feel the blood rushing through his body as he gasped for breath. Inu Yasha fell down to one knee, his hand holding him upright. Then, he looked up at his mate as the power dispersed. He was back.

Kagome smiled at him, her lips partled slightly. Then, calling his name, she stumbled closer, oblivious to the man that stood beside Sesshoumaru. "Inu Yasha…." She had time to say, and then the world went black as the Miko fell forward.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha jumped forward, catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

But, his mate didn't answer. Her body was limp as he cradled her, her skin pale.

"Son, get them inside!"

Inu Yasha looked up at his father, noticing for the first time that he held up his brother. "Pop? Is he…?"

"Dead? No.. but he's close to it. Now, move. We have to get them to bed."

He nodded, then stood up with Kagome in his arms. Rushing down the path, he ran inside, screaming for Nari to come.

Nari appeared next to him, faster then he thought the old crone could. "Lord Inu Yasha? What? Oh my poor Lady!" She screeched, grabbing hold of the Miko's kimono.

"My father is behind me carrying Sesshoumaru. Send for a healer, quickly." Inu Yasha didn't stop walking as he spoke to her, forcing the old woman to keep up. Nari nodded, understanding, then turned, rushing down another hallway to the Healers quarters.

"Miroku! Where are the kids?" He called out, as he seen him stop in the entranceway. Behind him, Inu Taisho kicked out with his boot, moving the monk out of his way.

He picked himself up, leaning heavily on his staff before answering him. "With Sango, Inu Yasha. I'll go warn her to keep them away until you know what will happen." He then hurried off towards the dojo, knowing that Sango was invited to watch the pups go through their katas.

It seemed like forever before Inu Yasha stood in front of his mates room. Then, breathing deeply, he forced himself to calm down as he pushed through the doorway.

"Lord Inu Taisho!" The ancient youkai stopped at the doorway, in awe over his former master's return. "When.. How?" His eyes were huge, even for an owl youkai as he shuffled inside.

"Kiba-san, my son is your patient." Taisho motioned to the futon, where Sesshoumaru lay pale and weakened. He had begun to rouse as his father had placed him on the bed, but he still lay dazed. His mumblings were incoherent, and he could not hold up his arm for more than a moment. This had the elder inu worried.

"Of course!" Kiba stumbled closer, and began his inspection. "What happened, My Lord?"

"He participated in Inu Yasha's and my ressurection. He lost too much blood in the process, I fear." Guilt laced the Taiyoukai's words, making it apparent that he regretted the entire night.

With new information, Kiba once again examined his young lord, but this time with his inner eye. Falling into a trance, he traced Sesshoumaru's body with his hands hovering about an inch from his skin. Nothing apparent, at first glance, but looking closer, he noticed dark spots on the Taiyoukai's soul that stretched from mind, to heart, to hand. Whatever the youngster had done, he knew what he was risking. This, he worried, was much more dangerous than severe blood loss. A youkai could replace almost his entire blood stream in one single night of sleep. But, to fix a wrent soul… that took something else.

"Lord Inu Taisho… please describe the ritual to me." He asked, upon coming out of his trance. "I think I know what is wrong, but I need to know the details before I say anything."

"Lord Sesshoumaru bled upon the swords of Heaven and Earth, opening, then reversing the gates into the afterlife. Lady Kagome called our souls through those gates, and Inu Yasha and myself used Sesshoumaru's blood to fix our spirits into this plane while we called upon new bodies."

"Is that it?" Kiba asked, his mind running ahead.

"Yes. It was very straightforward, really."

The Owl nodded, then sighed. "Not so straightforward, my Lord. Sesshoumaru gave you and his brother more then blood - he knowingly gave both of you a bit of his soul. To be truthful, I doubt the ritual would have worked without it."

"Kiba, is my son dying?" Inu Taisho asked flatly, dreading the answer.

"No, no. Nothing like that. However, it will take quite some time for his soul to heal. Until it does, there is no telling how he might live. I've heard of cases, where the doner lost his sanity for years, killing his family and torturing his servants only to wake up completely cured years later. There have been other cases where the patient was completely dependant, like a newborn, until the soul regrew. In all cases, the soul of the youkai regrew, and reversed itself. However, until it does, he is not fit to rule the Western Lands."

"I had planned on going home with Inu Yasha and his wife, settle down and live out my old age away from court. Yet, it seems, I can not."

"You had no plans to take back your territory, My Lord?"

Inu Taisho nodded, then sat down heavily against the wall. Staring into his eldest's face, watching it contort as if the boy was having a nightmare, he sighed. "Sesshoumaru has been ruling well in my absence. I may have teased him a bit, let him wonder, but I was sick of the responsibility long before I died. Now, Kiba, if you would - go see to Lady Kagome. From what my son had told me, she's expecting my next grandchild. I want to be sure that all is well."

"Will that be all, My Lord?" The healer asked, waiting for the answer before he exited.

"No. Send a servant to bring Lord Sesshoumaru's advisor to me. We need to see to the fortifications of the land before my son's enemies learn of his illness."

"Yes, My Lord." Kiba bowed out of the room, then started for the Miko's room. Once there, he sent Nari to the Lord's advisor, stating only that Lord Inu Taisho awaited Tavi in Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters. Once she was gone, he nodded to the Hanyou, then bent over Kagome to begin his examination.

A few minutes later, he reassured the young lord that his mate was merely resting after an exhausting ordeal. "Her body is not used to channeling youkai energy, Lord Inu Yasha. She has it in the core of her being, but up until now has only used the miko powers she inherited from her human ancestors. As you know, youkai energy is a bit harder to control. Give her a few days and she'll be fine. After that, it may be wise to encourage her to tap into her youkai ancestry a bit more. At the moment, she's unbalanced, and only accepting both halfs of herself will fix that."

The Healer then bowed, and started to back out of the room. He hadn't noticed Yasha's shocked face, or the stutter that came out of his mouth, which was why he jumped when the young lord shouted at him.

"What do you mean, youkai energy? My mate is human - fully human. What kind of healer are you that you couldn't smell that?" Inu Yasha stomped over to the owl youkai, and glared into his overly large eyes.

"You are mistaken, Sir. Your mate is a hanyou like yourself. It's not obvious by her scent or appearance, but her soul doesn't lie. I am not sure just what type of youkai she is, but her soul is clearly split - it's tones are the red of the humans, and the green of our own kind."

"Her soul?"

"Hmm.. I have studied healing a long time ago, in China. Most of our own healers tended to the body, but ignored to soul at the time. The youkai healers of China tended to the soul first, and then the body. Mamy illnesses that were untreatable here, where easily cured there. And yet, our elders refused to see that their way was lacking. Because of this, I traveled to China, and requested tutorlage from a famous healer there. It was easy for me to diagnose both your brothers and your mates illness by what their soul looked like - recognizing your mate's demon heritage was but a side-effect of my method."

"So your saying that Kagome is a hanyou, but no one realized because her body shows no demon traits."

"Yes, My Lord. That is it, exactly! Her soul, however, can not hide what it is made of, and that is why I could see that she was a hanyou, when other healers in this land would not know where to even look. Now, Sir, if you do not want a repeat of this, encourage her to discover the extent of her youkai powers, and force her to use them slowly. She has many years of neglect to compensate for."

Dazed, Inu Yasha allowed the healer to leave, and sat down on the futon next to his mate. Taking her hand in his, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then stared at the wall, deep in thought. "You are still surprising me, Mate, even after seven years. Now, rest, Wench. You have a lot of work in front of you when you wake."

Soon, Nari came back, and Inu Yasha left Kagome to sleep under her watchful eyes. It was time to visit his pups.

TBC

A/N - I never intended to add that twist… (still in shock that I had). When I hinted that Aika was more than human, I had no idea that my subconscious was planning this twist! I still don't know if it's going to be pertinent to this story or not, or just an interesting detail. (shaking head) I gotta stop writing on the fly and actually PLOT my fics out! (chuckling) Then again, I enjoy surprising myself!

****

a few thanks and replies…

Mamasama - As always, I appreciate your reading this! It's good to have my own personal cheering section. Heheheheh I'll work harder to get my writing back where it used to be, so don't stop cheering me on!

****

Snowecat - yeah I know I'm spelling Naraku wrong. /sigh/ I kept spelling that way, going back and changing it, then doing it all over again. It was basically making my writing slow down. ) I plan on going back once all the chapters are done and fixing it. I'm afraid that if I take too long between chapters at this point, that I won't make my goal of finishing this fic before classes start on the 18th. Any way, glad you liked this chapter! Her reincarnation? Hmm… maybe the sequel if there is one… or maybe one of his brothers new babies…(Kag's preggers, remember?) I actually toyed with getting him together with Tai's sensei…

****

Sessgirl - I originally intended to have that scene right away, but my fingers didn't cooperate. I guess Fluffy-sama will have to get better first, then find out that his father had been ruling in his steed. Of course, knowing Inu Taisho's warped sense of humor, he'll allow Sesshoumaru to go on thinking that he lost his title for awhile.


	13. Chapter 12

If you recognise the charactors, I don't own them. I only own the twins, Nari, and assorted other lesser charactors in this fic.

I would like to apologize for the long wait, and the shortness of the chapter.. (only 4 pages). I've had a tough time writing - everything I typed seemed… well… stupid. Anyway, I deleted, and retyped, and even redid some scenes. At one point, I set it aside for a LONG time, in the hopes that my well of ideas would replenish while I rested. Anyway, Sorry again, for the long wait. I haven't QUITE given up just yet. Caliko

The Duty Of Blood - Chapter 12

By Caliko

The sun was just making it's first pitiful attempt to lighten the dark clearing where Naruke now dwelled, when a small rabbit youkai wobbled to a stop in front of the dark hanyou's den. It had just escaped a hungry wolf, with more than a few nasty scratches and a sore paw, and it's poor little heart just refused to slow down. So exhausted and sore was she, that the rabbit did not notice the forbidden aura that hung in the air in front of the hollowed out tree.

She stretched her arms over her head, and allowed her body to fall flat on her back, content that that nasty wolf youkai wouldn't find her. Until, that is, she heard the sound of pounding feet and scratching claws on the underbrush behind her.

Looking around, she spotted the hole that led underneath the tree, and without a thought, scrambled inside. The last thing she saw was glowing red eyes coming closer to her at a unthinkable speed. Moments later, the reborn Naruke grinned, knowing that his enemies would never guess that such evil came in such adorable packaging.

Stepping outside, he brushed off the short kimono, and experimentally wiggled the fluffy little tail for effect. Waiting for him, growling, was a ratty-looking wolf youkai. He toyed, momentarily, with abandoning the rabbit body, and taking that one for himself. After all, at least that one was the right sex. But.. Well, he liked the idea of being considered harmless, when in fact he was anything but.

Giving the wolf a flirtatious smile, he tiptoed closer, letting her kimono slide open a bit. Flashing a generous amount of skin, he smirked inwardly as the cur's hunger switched to a more base sort. It was well known amoung demons of a rabbits exceptional libido, and it was obvious that the wolf was planning on having a treat before his dinner.

He came closer, eyeing Naraku's breasts with clumsy eyes, and reached out to touch the generous swell. The former hanyou barely reached the wolfs chest, but she didn't look intimidated. Instead, her eyes flashed as if she had come upon a rare treasure. She discovered something about this body that was interesting. When in danger, it secreted an aphrodisiac-like scent that was almost impossible to escape from.

When the wolfs eyes glazed over, he turned to his own powers, sending out tentacles filled with his evil miasma. Deftly winding up the wolfs body, starting with his feet, he encased the youkai inside of them. Within minutes, Naraku absorbed the former predator inside of himself, using the new body mass to become taller and more voluptuous. Later, he left the clearing for the first time in weeks, and began his quest to destroy the Inu-youkai of the West.

Kagome still lay on her futon as the day began, but sometime during the night, her breathing had become stronger, becoming the healthy wisp of a normal sleep. Beside her, her husband lay snoring as he recharged his own low energy levels.

She turned in her sleep as the sun reached her eyes, snuggling deeper into his warmth. Inu Yasha's arm encircled her waist, as he pulled her closer. It was this action of a man married for years that woke her up.

The Miko lay still, forgetting for the moment what had happened the day before. Nervously, she opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect, or who was sleeping in her futon beside her. She looked down, further confused when she saw arms that looked like her husbands, but had light, almost invisible stripes across the forearms. It was at that moment that she remembered - her hanyou husband was now full youkai, and she had brought him back to the land of the living.

:Sesshoumaru helped.: She corrected herself, reaching down to trace the stripes.

Inu Yasha stirred, then woke up. Sleepily, he breathed in her scent as his arms tightened for a moment. "Morning, Wench."

Instead of answering, she rolled to face him. Wordlessly, Kagome touched her lips to his, hungrily welcoming him back to the land of the living.

Inu Yasha responded, at first sleepily. Then, more energetically as she touched his lips with her tongue. Lightly, he brushed down her back, stopping when he reached the firm swell of her bottom. Squeezing, he rolled to his back, bringing her to lay on top.

His mate groaned at the feel of his hardness pressing against her, breaking the kiss to sit up and straddle his waist. "Good Morning, Yasha-chan!" She smirked. "Are you glad to be back?"

She rubbed against him, then sat still, teasing him as his golden eyes rolled back into his head.

"What do you think, Wench?" Inu Yasha growled, Lifting her up just high enough so that he could enter her slick body in one stroke.

This time, it was his mate's turn to roll her eyes back, groaning as his tip brushed the back of her channel. This first time, there would be no gentleness. It had been too long since they shared each other's body.

* * *

Inu Taisho sat up, his subconscious mind listening for sounds out of the ordinary. :What woke me: He thought, then relaxed as he heard the laughter from further down the hallway. :It's just the brat.:Then, "Sesshoumaru!"

He moved to his eldest bed side, even before the thought fully formed. Yet, there was no change. His son and heir still lay as if near death.

Hesitantly, he brushed the silver strands of hair away from the boy's eyes, his index finger lingering to trace the crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled and his eye twitched, making him think for a moment that he might be waking up. Then, with a deep sigh, he was still. Only the even movement of his chest told Taisho that his boy still lived.

It had been a rough night for the newly resurrected Taiyoukai. He had been in conference with Kouro, Sesshoumaru's head advisor, most of the night. The meeting only ended a few hours ago, when the two youkai had finally reached agreement on a plan to strengthen the western defences. Now, he was due to meet the fox demon in an hour so that he could be informed on the local state of the nobles.

The padding of small feet broke into his thoughts. Looking towards the doorway, he noticed the small child shuffling hesitantly towards the bed. Seeing him, she stopped, raising worried eyes to the elder Inu.

"What is wrong with Uncle Sesshoumaru?" She spoke low, her sweet voice hesitant in her worry.

"Aika-chan, right?" Inu Taisho kneeled down before her so that he could look into her eyes. At her nod, he held out his hand.

Wordlessly, she took it, immediately trusting this stranger that looked so much like her uncle. "What is wrong with Uncle?" She again asked.

"He is sick, pup. He was injured when he brought your father and I home."

"Papa's back?"

"Yes. We arrived last night."

"Will Uncle be alright?"

"Yes, but he won't be himself for awhile. It might be best if you stay in the nursery, away from him until he is fully recovered."

Aika nodded, "Something is wrong with his spirit, Sir."

Taisho was surprised, but tried not to show it. "You can tell, Pup?"

"Hmmm. It's like it's not all there. Huge holes all over the place. They're still attached, though - they're just not with him right now."

The Taiyoukai hid his surprise, then gently picked the girl up and sat down with her in his lap. "Aika-chan, do you think that you can stay until the Kiba-san comes to check on him? I think that you need to tell him what you just told me."

Aika nodded, then suddenly grew puzzed. Her face twisted up, and she tilted her head. "Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Pup?"

"Who are you?"

Inu Taisho smirked, then chuckled. "I am Inu Taisho, your grandfather."

Her eyes grew round, and she sat still for a moment. Then, cuddling closer, she put her palms on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Grandfather?" She asked, her voice serious.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you buy me a new doll?"

The old Inu couldn't really help himself at that point. With all the stress and worry he felt since he came back last night, it felt good to be able to have something well within his power to grant.

"Aika-chan, " He laughed, "I will buy you a doll for each year of your life I missed, as soon as I can get to the market. In return, Pup, you try as hard as you can to help Kiba-san heal your Uncle. Promise?"

She smiled, her golden eyes bright, then nodded quickly. "Yes, Grandfather! I'll work very hard!"

A few hours later, Inu Yasha walked into his brothers room, stopping when he noticed the youkai that were working there. Next to Sesshoumaru's futon, Aika slept, clasping his large hand in hers. A frown lay on her face, and every now and then, a whimper would escape her throat.

In the corner of the room sat a low, obsidian table. His father knelt at one end, papers spread out before him. Three other youkai, all silver inu's, knelt next to the table, talking low, and gesturing to the papers that lay in front of them.

Deciding quickly, Inu Yasha walked over to them, and kneeled at the foot of the table. "Father." He nodded, respectfully. It was one thing to be disrespectful to the old man when they were alone. It was quite a different story to be disrespectful when his father was behind the mask of clan leader. "Is there any change in Sesshoumaru?"

Inu Taisho shook his head slightly. "No, but it is still too early to give up hope. Kiba-san will be by after lunch to check in on him. Until then, we are formulating a plan to secure the borders, prevent war, and keep the nobles from subterfuge."

"What is happening, Father?" Inu Yasha dug his claws into his palms, drawing blood in the effort to remain calm. At that moment, he was thankful for his father's lessons in nobility.

"Disturbing news has reached us this morning from Sesshoumaru's scouts. Travelors have gone missing regularly for the past week, entering the forests on the southern border, but disappearing before they reached the other side of the forest. Dark miasma has hung over the ground, killing weaker youkai who breath it in.

"Miasma? Like the stuff that surrounded Naraku?" Inu Yasha hissed.

"Very like it. It possibly is the very same." His father confirmed. "Naraku may have escaped the explosion, as well."

"Shit! That's all we need!"

"The Southern Lord's heir was one of the youkai that went missing. He was on his way here with a betrothal agreement with your brother, asking for Tai's hand when she was old enough to marry."

"Like I would allow that!" Yasha cursed, then he closed his eyes when he realized the consequences. "This could lead to war with the South, couldn't it?"

His father nodded, sighing. "The Southern Prince disappeared on the western side of the border. If we do not find out what has happened to him, it could be taken as an assasination. In that case, Sesshoumaru would be honor bound to find the culprit,or take the murderers place for punishment.

It does not help that there are a number of betrothal contracts offered for Princess Tai. A suitor with less to offer than the South could have killed him to remove him from the situation. Or, he may have been murdered by the other two Lords. It's been done before, for less cause. A marriage between Tai and the Southern heir is almost guarenteed to be unfavorable with the Northern and Eastern Lords, considering that it would give the South complete control to almost half of Japan. For this reason, most marriages between two heirs is frowned on."

"Or," Inu Yasha growled, "It could be Naraku causing trouble again."

"Or that." Taisho confirmed, his eyes slitted.

"I'm going out, to scout around a bit. One way or another, I can't sit on my ass and wait for the bastard to show up here!" Yasha stood, forgetting that they weren't alone. That is, until one of the men at the table cleared his throat.

"Lord Inu Yasha - I would like to go with you."

The Inu that spoke was the one that knealt at his fathers right. He was a large man, obviously a warrior by the scars that criss crossed his skin. Instead of the traditional clothing worn by samurai, his clothing was tightly cut leather that hugged his chest and legs. An empty harness crossed his chest, the sword probably being housed in the armory. A dark leather patch covered one empty eye-socket, and his silver hair was caught up in a high tail. Calf-length boots finished his dress, giving the youkai the image of someone who knew his way through a fight.

"Who are you?" Yasha asked, knowing instinctively that he was a man to want on his side of an argument.

"Ichimaru. I am Lord Sesshoumaru's second in battle, and his body guard when he allows me to perform my duty." Tired humor shown in the mans golden gaze. "I could use the practice, if you will allow me, My Lord."

"Keh… If you can keep up, you can go." With that, Yasha turned and left, not even waiting for Ichimaru to follow. The body guard in question smirked, then strode after the young prince.

* * *

The scenery rolled by, completely opposite to the Lord of the Dead's realm. Instead of the vast wasteland, here there were mountains and streams. Only, these mountains stared down at him with eyes that he could not see directly. They hung there, in the corner of his vision, only to disapear when he turned his head. The streams chatted about him, about how delicious his flesh looked to them, and how he would taste if he were to get too close. There was nothing living in this land, at least, nothing that resembled sentient life to him. No animals, other than himself, was in sight.

The last thing he remembered, before waking into the strange world, was the ceremony. He could sense the Miko's power reaching into the gate made by the swords, wondering for a moment at the taste of youkai that came from her. Then, he dismissed it when he sensed something holding the two spirits from coming home.

He did not know if either his father or his brother noticed it; He could not leave it to chance that they had. Without consulting Kagome, or telling her what he was going to do, he sent out his spirit into the gate. The Taiyoukai knew that he would have to battle the unknown force himself, distract it long enough for his kin to break free from their captor.

Sesshoumaru's plan had worked too well, unfortunately. The force that had been holding the two back let go as his spirit rushed it. Unfortunatly, the gate closed tight a few seconds after his family had left the realm. At that point, a burning pain erupted throughout his incorporeal body, and the Taiyoukai blacked out.

He awoke in a clearing that made even his nerves shudder. This place could only be described as wrong. Sesshoumaru stood up, and tried to get his bearings. He had to find the god that ruled this strange realm.

OK! TBC, definitely.

Yasha and Taisho know something is going on with Naraku.. Just not what. /snicker/ Before I go much farther, I have to plot out that scene in my mind and on paper. It's got to be just the right mixture of horror and humor………

Read and review, please!

Caliko


End file.
